Contigo hasta el final de tus dias
by luki.noki
Summary: Bakura y Ryou son gemelos, Ryou siempre ha estado enfermo, Bakura siempre lo ha cuidado y sobreprotegido lo que provoco de algun modo que ese amor que tenia hacia su pequeño hermano se convirtiera en algo mas, cuando les dan la noticia de que Ryou tiene los dias contados Bakura le confieza su amor y le promete que estara con el y lo amara - Lemon,incesto-Bakushipping
1. Chapter 1

. Aunque Bakura y Ryou son gemelos , son tan diferentes , Bakura es alto y bien formado de piel y cabellera blanca y unos hermosos ojos color miel ,mientras que Ryou era delgado y algo bajito con unos enormes ojos color esmeralda y al igual que su hermano tenia piel y cabellos albinos al parecer solo eso es lo que tenian en comun .

La causa de que Ryou tuviera un aspecto mas debil y tuviera un cuerpo menos desarrollado era que Ryou habia nacido con problemas de salud a diferencia de Bakura que el tenia una exclente salud , pero no por eso dejaban de hacer todo juntos y estar siempre el uno al lado del otro , Bakura se preocupaba y sobreprotegia a Ryou ya que el en el fondo se sentia un poco culpable de que su gemelo hubiera nacido asi o eso es lo que el creia ya que su enfermedad la habia adquirido al poco tiempo de nacer.

- el mayor de los albinos tocaba en la puerta de la habitación de su pequeño gemelo pero no contestaba y se hacia tarde para ir a la escuela , asi que entro para levantarlo , pero se llevo un susto al ver a su hermano que parecia respirar de un forma agitada y su cara estaba algo roja , instintivamente llevo su mano hacia la frente de su gemelo y sintio como esta estaba bastante caliente …

- Ryou me oyes ? , por favor abre los ojos !

- inmediatamente le grito a su madre para que viniera a ver a su hermano mientras tomaba un paño y lo mojaba para ponerselo en la frente .

Rapidamente llego la madre al oir los gritos , al ver su hijo mas pequeño en ese estado tomo las llaves del auto y le dijo a su hijo mas grande que lo tomara en brazos para llevarlo al hospital …

Esa era la rutina que seguian cada vez que Ryou estaba en esa situación , que la verdad sucedia con bastante frecuencia ya sabian lo que vendria al llegar al hospital , el doctor les diria que deberian dejarlo internado mientras se recuperaba , que era por lo menos 1 dia …

-doctor como esta mi hijo ?

- me temo que esta vez ha sido peor , al parecer su enfermedad esta avanzando mas rapido de lo que pensabamos , ya le hemos administrado sus medicamentos y su fiebre ha bajado asi que ya se encuentra estable , pero tendra que quedarse , necesitamos hacerle analisis para saber que tan dañados estan sus pulmones…

-esta bien – la madre solo solo se limito a decir eso ,mientras las lagrimas ya estaban precentes en su rostro , y el mayor de los albinos solo mantenia su vista en el suelo

-hijo podrias ir a ver a tu hermano , mientras hablo a la escuela para decirles que Ryou faltara de nuevo ?

- esta bien –dijo mientras se dirigia hacia la habitación donde descanzaba el pequeño albino

- toco pero al no oír respuesta supuso que Ryou estaba dormido asi que entro y efectivamente ahí estaba el pequeño durmiendo placidamente , el mayor se acerco y retiro unos mechones que cubrían los ojos del menor y seguido de eso comenzo a acariciar una de las mejillas del niño …

* si dios en verdad existe , entonces porque permite que sufras esto , tu no mereces lo que te esta pasando , pero incluso si el te abandona yo nunca lo hare ,porque eres lo que mas amo en esta vida * - penso mientras se acercaba y le daba un corto y tierno beso en los labios , esos húmedos labios tan sedosos tan apetecibles tan deliciosos .

Hacia ya casi 1 año de que el mayor de los albinos se habia dado cuenta que queria a su hermano de una forma mas haya de lo fraternal , todas esos cuidados y sobreprotección que siempre tenia para con el pequeño habian fueron cambiando para convertirse en algo mas que en amor fraternal , Bakura amaba a su hermano , sin importarle si su "hikari" como el lo llamaba sintiera algo similiar que lo mas seguro era que no , ya que para no perder su confianza y evitar que lo odiara y despreciara el jamas le habia hecho saber sobre sus sentimientos .

-Oniichan – la voz del pequeño al llamarlo , lo saco de sus pensamientos

- dime pequeño ?

- otra vez tendre que quedarme aquí , verdad? , no quiero –dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

- lo siento , pero asi es , tendras que quedarte aquí por lo menos hasta mañana porque deben hacerte algunos analisis – se acerco a el y lo brazo – no te preocupes no debe ser nada grave dijo al ver la cara de preocupación que tenia su hermano menor .

- por el dia de hoy ya debo irme , la hora de visitas esta por terminar y mama aun no ha venido a verte porque tenia que hablar con el doctor , asi que no debe tardar en venir , les pedi que me dejaran quedarme contigo pero no me dejaron , pero te prometo que estare aquí mañana saliendo de clases, descansa, - le da un beso en la frente - .

Y asi se fue a su casa si saber que la noticia que les daría el doctor lo cambiara todo …


	2. Chapter 2

A Bakura se le hacian eternas las clases para poder salir e ir a ver a Ryou , y pasar toda la tarde con el , eso es lo que habia hecho por los ultimos 3 dias , lo unico que le interesaba era estar cerca de su gemelo durante toda lo hora de visita , al sonar la campana corrio hacia la puerta del salon siendo el primero en salir , siguió corriendo hasta la parada del autobús pero antes de llegar hasta ella ,se detuvo frente a un aparador al ver un enorme conejo de peluche blanco con unos enormes ojos color esmeralda y un gran moño en su cuello del mismo color que los ojos sin pensarlo entro y compro ese muñeco para su amado niño , ya queria llegar y ver su carita de emocion cuando viera su regalo …

Al llegar ni siquiera toco la puerta , solo entro y camino hacia Ryou con las manos atrás ocultando el muñeco …

-Nii-san te estaba esperando … hee? , que es lo que ocultas ?

Bakura no contesto ,solo se acerco mas y puso sobre las piernas de Ryou el conejo , haciendo que Ryou abriera enormemente los ojos …

- te gusta ?

- claro que me gusta esta hermoso- dijo mientras abrazaba en conejito y le daba una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento a su nii-san .

Bakura no pudo evitar obtener un leve sonroje en sus mejillas al ver tan hermosa escena se veia realmente adorable , asi que instintivamente abrazo a su niño y le dijo al oido :

- no tan hermoso como tu , lo que provoco que Ryou tambien tuviera el mismo sonrojo en sus mejillas , Bakura al ver eso no pudo evitar sonreir y acercar su mano a una de las mejillas del pequeño para acariciarla , pero tubo que separarse de el cuando alguien toco la puerta …Bakura se paro para abrir la puerta mientras que Ryou se tocaba el pecho podia sentir como su corazon iva mas rapido de lo normal …

- hijo ya llegaste , que bueno , quieres algo de comer ?

- no gracias ,no tengo hambre

- la madre estaba a punto de regañarlo por no querer comer cuando alguien toco a la puerta…

-era el doctor que pedia hablar con la madre de los albinos , Bakura pudo ver que el medico tenia cara de preocupación lo que no le dio buena espina en cuanto a Ryou estaba tan emocionado abrazando a su conejo que no se dio cuenta …

La madre salio y siguio al doctor hasta su consultorio seguidos de Bakura que aunque su madre no queria que escuchara ; el no hizo caso a lo que su madre decia pues queria saber que es lo que estaba pasandole a Ryou …

- ya me han entregado el resultado de los analisis dijo mientras se los daba a la mujer …

- me temo que la enfermedad de su hijo esta avanzando mas rapido de lo que creiamos

- pero con el tratamiento se puede controlar no es asi doctor ?

- me temo que no , lamento informarle que a su hijo solo le quedan unos pocos meses de vida , ya ni el mejor tratamiento podra controlar la enfermedad , lo siento mucho …

la madre de los alvinos solo llevo sus manos hacia su cara y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente

y Bakura al escuchar esas palabras no supo que hacer se quedo en shock , lo unico que estaba en su mente era que su amado niño estaba muriendo y no habria nada que pudiera impedirlo , de repente reacciono y se dirigio a la puerta con intencion de ir a ver a su luz , pero al abrir la puerta ahí se encontraba Ryou habia escuchado todo y las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas

Ryou al ver que su hermano y su mama salian de su habitación se paro de la cama y se asomo para ver a donde iban , asi fue como los vio entrar en el consultoria del medico que lo atendia logrando asi escuchar todo …

Antes de que Bakura dijera algo, Ryou corrio lo mas rapido que le permitian sus pies , salio por la puerta trasera del hospital llegando al jardin donde se oculto entre unos arbustos , Bakura fue detrás de el sin pensarlo y logro ver donde se metio asi que fue hasta donde estaba pero al acercarse pudo esuchar como Ryou comenzaba a toser por el esfuerzo que habia hecho al correr , Bakura inmediatamente lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo lo que logro , solo que el chico aun seguia temblando y de sus ojos aun salian lagrimas …

-tranquilizate mi niño , o te hara daño

- nii-san no quiero morir

- no tu no te puedes morir , no lo permitire

- pero nii…-No termino de hablar ya que Bakura puso sus labios sobre los del pequeño y comenzo besarlo de forma tierna y dulce , por fin pudo probar nuevamente los dulces labios de su amado niño solo que esta vez Ryou no estaba dormido y ya que Ryou no opuso resistencia el no se pensaba detener ,seguia probando esos sedosos y humectados labios …

Ryou abrio los ojos como platos al ver lo que su nii-san habia hecho pero a decir verdad no sentia asco ni se sentia incomodo , de hecho se sentia bastante bien asi que no opuso resistencia y comenzo a corresponder el beso , aunque era su primer beso y no sabia que hacer empezo a mover sus labios al mismo ritmo que su hermano ….

Bakura al sentir que Ryou correspondia el beso de forma torpe , sintio tanta ternura y alegria , asi que mordio un poco el labio inferior de su hermano logrando que este abriera su boca para dar un pequeño gemido logrando asi introducir su lengua para comenzar a recorrer y explorar el interior buscando a su compañera de juego la que rapidamente acepto la invitación comenzando asi a jugar la una con la otra …

Se separaron por la falta de aire aunque aun seguian unidos por un fino hilo de saliva el cual Bakura corto cuando acerco de nuevo su boca para besar una de las mejillas que aun estaba mojada por sus lagrimas las cuales tambien beso…

- nii-san , porque ?

- porque te amo , hace tanto tiempo que lo hago , no me importa que estemos unidos por la sangre , yo solo quiero estar siempre contigo y verte sonreir es para lo unico que vivo …

- Ryou estaba rojo como tomate , en sus manos sentia un cosquilleo y su corazón latia como loco , aunque sabia que lo que su hermano decia sentir no era correcto , a el no le habia incomodado de hecho le habia parecido algo tan lindo lo que le habia dicho …

- Nee Kura , entonces me quieres ?

- Claro que te quiero , eres lo que mas amo en esta vida

Ryou sonrio y le dijo a Bakura – " besame "

Bakura de inmediato iva a cumplir la petición pero en eso oyó como su madre los llamaba , asi que Bakura solo cargo a Ryou como una princesa y lo llevo hacia donde estaba su madre , de ahí los 3 se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Ryou .

Bakura y su madre tuvieron que despedirse pues ya se iva a terminar la hora de visitas , la madre la dio un abrazo al menor de sus hijos y le dijo : no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante sabes que estamos contigo y que te queremos , dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y se paro para dirigirse hacia la puerta , cuando la madre se dio la vuelta Bakura aprovecho para darle un corto beso en los labios a Ryou y decirle en un susurro al oido : Te amo

Se paro y alcanzo a su madre para ir directo a casa esa noche tendrian mucho en que pensar…


	3. Chapter 3

-El despertador sonaba como cada mañana en que tenia que ir a la escuela , Ryou estiro su mano para apagar aquel sonido tan molesto y estaba a punto de pararse para poder vestirse, cuando Bakura entro a su habitación …

- nii-san , que sucede?

- Ryou no te levantes… y antes de que preguntes porque –(toma un poco de aire para continuar hablando)-, mama y yo decidimos que debido a tu estado de salud no iras mas a la escuela, te quedaras aquí en casa porque debes descansar…

- nooo, no me pueden hacer esto, yo quiero seguir yendo a la escuela , no me quedare encerrado aquí todo el dia –dijo en un tono un poco fuerte mientras se paraba rápidamente de la cama, lo cual provoco un ligero mareo que hizo que Ryou se tambaleara un poco …

-Bakura inmediatamente se acerco a el y lo condujo hasta la cama.

- necesitas descansar –dijo mientras lo arropaba …

-ya he preparado el desayuno ,baja cuando tengas hambre , ya debo irme a la escuela hoy entrare mas temprano de lo usual debo llevar un proyecto en equipo para la primer clase y se me hace tarde, pero te prometo que en cuanto salga vendré a casa , ahora solo duerme- le sonríe tiernamente al menor – el pequeño apenado al ver esa hermosa sonrisa solo asiente apenado …

Bakura se acerca al lindo chico de ojos esmeralda y lo tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y dijo :

-Ryou eres tan hermoso – y poso sus labios sobre los de su gemelo en un tierno y amoroso beso , saboreando desesperadamente aquellos dulces labios que no habia probado desde el dia anterior …

-descansa mi niño –le da un beso en la frente-

-cuidate kura y regresa pronto – el pequeño se para un poco de la cama hasta estar a la altura de los labio de su hermano para darle un corto y rapido beso en los labios – después de eso el pequeño desvia la mirada apenado, el mayor solo se queda un poco sorprendido y ahora es el , el que tiene sus mejillas rojas ..

-te quiero Ryou

- y yo a ti kura

Bakura salio de la habitación y tomo su mochila para dirigirse hacia la escuela , se fue corriendo ya que se le hacia tarde …

llego justo a tiempo , la clase ya estaba por comenzar y seria el con su equipo los primeros en exponer su trabajo , Bakura estaba de muy buen humor asi que la exposición fue mejor de lo que esperaban, y parecia ser un buen dia , aunque las clases pasaban mas lento de lo normal , o eso era lo que creia Bakura al solo estar pensando que ya queria salir para ir a ver a hermoso niño…

pero alguien lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos .

-hey, ese no es tu hermano? – pregunto el chico que se sentaba detrás de Bakura mientras señalaba por la ventana...

-el alvino sorprendido rapidamente volteo hacia la ventana y ahí estaba Ryou , bajo la sombra de un arbol cerca de la entrada principal , Bakura tomo su maletin y salio como rayo del salon para ir hacia su niño.

-Ryou leia absorto asi que no se fijo cuando Bakura llego hasta donde estaba el.

-que estas haciendo aquí , paso algo?- dijo con su voz entrecortada por la falta de aire después de haber corrido desde el salon

- no…. No es eso .es que … yo no quiero quedarme en casa estaba aburrido y me sentia solo , pero si te molesta que haya venido me ire –dijo apenado ya que creyo que Bakura se molestaria por haberlo desobedecido

- bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y dijo casi en un susurro- y tambien vine porque te extrañaba -, aunque lo dijo en voz baja su gemelo si alcanzo a escuchar pero antes de que dijera algo, Ryou se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-perdoname por causarte molestias dijo mientras salia de la escuela

-espera, quien dice que estoy enojado, y que me causas molestias al haber venido?, yo tambien moria por verte

-solo quedan 2 clases y una de ellas es educación fisica , ademas ya me sali del salon , asi que no importa , a donde quieres ir?

-Ryou estaba soprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar

-enserio? – pregunto mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos…

- si , pero si lloras no te llevare a ningun lado, dijo mientras le limpiaba una lagrima que se habia escapado de su ojo izquierdo.

-y bien a donde quieres ir, aun sigo esperando tu respuesta?

-me llevarias al parque de diversiones?,dijo mientras señalaba hacia donde se encontraba el lugar mencionado…

- tus deseos son ordenes , lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba aquel lugar , ambos llevaban un hermosa sonrisa

- cuando iban caminando notaron que algunas personas lo miraban raro…

- Bakura solto la mano de Ryou y se separo un poco de el

-Ryou ya habia notado tambien las miradas que les lanzaban algunas personas y vio que Bakura parecia incomodo y cuando lo solto y se alejo de el , supo porque habia sido eso , y se detuvo-Bakura al ver que Ryou se habia detenido volteo…

-pasa algo Ryou? , porque te has detenido?

- nee kura, estas seguro de esto?

-Bakura lo miro extrañado- de que hablas Ryou?

-hace rato que la gente nos mira raro , y parecias incomodo con eso, ademas me soltaste y te separaste de mi, si te incomoda salir conmigo podemos irnos a casa –dijo en tono triste casi al borde de las lagrimas

-Bakura supo de inmediato que con sus acciones habia hecho sentir mal a Ryou , asi que camino hasta el, lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso…

Ryou inmeditamente correspondio al beso y ahora era el , el que mordia el labio inferior de su hermano , para sacarle un gemido y aprovechando esto para introducir su lengua , Bakura de inmediato comenzo a mover su lengua para jugar con la de Ryou , hasta separarse por la falta de aire…

-Ryou a mi no me importan los demas , el unico que me importa eres tu y si no quieren vernos haciendo esto , entonces que volten para otro lado , -esto ultimo lo dijo casi gritando mientras que voltea a ver a hacia los lados…

- lo volvio a tomar de la mano pero ahora entrelazando sus dedos y siguieron su camino hacia el parque de diversiones…


	4. Chapter 4

En el Parque

-Ryou estaba tan emocionado , ya que debido a su condicion no solia salir a esa tipo de lugares, pero ahí estaba, no sabia ni por donde comenzar siempre habia querido estar ahí

Bakura lo miraba sonriente, hacia tiempo que no veia a su querido niño tan feliz y ansioso…

-que te gustaría hacer primero?

-vamos primero a ese juego-señalando las tacitas giratorias-lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo casi corriendo, el albino mayor solo lo siguió con una sonrisa…

-luego de subirse y estar dando tantas vueltas, cuando se bajaron el piso parecia darles vueltas, pero eso no les importo, en seguida siguieron hacia el kilauea (ya saben como el de six flags)

-los 2 estaban un poco nerviosos ya que el juego estaba demasiado alto fueron subiendo lentamente, hasta ahí todo estaba bien, hasta que llegaron a la cima y estuvieron quietos por un rato mientras observaban el paisaje hasta que sin previo aviso cayeron sintiendo un hueco en el estomago, cuando bajaron del juego Bakura se acerco a Ryou para saber si eso no le habia afectado, pero al parecer el chico se sentia mas vivo que nunca…

-ahora vamos a esa nii-san – apuntando la montaña rusa de Batman (no se si haya en otros paises, pero aquí en mexico asi se llama una de las mas populares de Six Flags )-

Ryou se adelanto ya que iba casi corriendo, Bakura solo iba a paso normal, Ryou se detuvo al ver que su nii-san se habia atrasado.

-Vamo nii-san, aun tenemos muchos juegos que probar-grito mientras agitama su mano, Bakura sonrio y se apresuro hacia donde su hikari y es que no se podia negar a una petición de el.

-Ryou al ver que su nii-san iba hacia donde estaba el ,quiso seguir su camino perdiendose entre la gente, al darse vuelta ya casi para llegar a donde se diriga,no se fijo y choco con alguien…

-lo siento mucho- se inclino en señal de disculpa

-por que no te fijas por donde vas he, enano?, mira lo que has hecho, el tipo llevaba una botella de agua abierta asi que al chocar con el pequeño se vacio un poco sobre su camisa

-yo en verdad lo siento-se enderezo para ver a la persona con la que habia chocado, al parecer era un chico joven como de 20 años vestido de forma casual

-al enderezarse Ryou ,el chico mayor pudo ver bien al pequeño, lo miro de pies a cabeza-sedio cuenta de lo hermoso que era el niño y lo tomo de la barbilla, …

-podrias disculparte conmigo, ayudándome a limpiar el desastre que has ocasionado, lo suelta de la barbilla toma su mano para intentar llevarselo, aunque el pequeño se resistia …

-vamos maldición, te he dicho que vengas conmigo, que no puedes acatar una orden, niño tonto!

-no, suélteme!, no quiero ir!

-que te calles, maldic…-no termino de hablar cuando sintio que alguien lo golpeo en el rostro haciendolo caer, soltando asi el agarre que detenia al menor

-que parte de "no", no has entendido imbecil ! –grito Bakura amenazadoramente, mientras aun tenia su puño levantado

-maldito como te atreves a golpear mi rostro, pagaras por esto- se levanta y se va corriendo-

-vaya, pero que tipo tan cobarde

- estas bien Ryou, te hizo daño este tipo?

-no nii-san, no me hizo nada, gracias y perdoname, parece que siempre te estoy dando problemas-dice mientras bajaba la mirada y se sobaba su muñeca enrojecida por el agarre del tipo.

-el que tiene que disculparse soy yo, si no te hubiera descuidado esto no habria pasado, perdoname tu a mi Ryou- lo toma de la muñeca para darle un beso en la parte enrojecida.

-mejor ya no pensemos en eso, vamos –lo toma de la mano y caminan hacia el juego.

Al bajarse de la "Batman", aun con cara de susto y con las piernas temblorosas , siguieron hacia la el "Boomerang"…

-despues de un rato de segui subiendo y subiendo a todo juego que se les cruzaba por el camino, el estomago de Ryou comenzo a sonar pidiendo comida…

-Bakura escucho un extraño sonido,- que es ese ruido?

-no es nada kura-vuelve a oire ese sonido, pero Ryou rapido se tapo el estomago con uno de sus brazos, como si eso pudiera evitar que siguiera rugiendo…

-tienes hambre, porque no me lo habias dicho?

-perdon kura, es que estaba tan emocionado que no le tome importancia

-no debes hacer eso,es malo que te malpases, ademas ya esta atardeciendo asi que deberiamos regresar a casa.

-pero yo no me quiero ir aun -estornuda-

-lo ves, ademas esta empezando a hacer frio eso podria hacerte daño,vamos regresemos a casa.

-esta bien, pero solo quiero subirme a uno mas antes de irnos, porfavor-lo mira con ojos de cachorrito y bakura simplemente no puede negarse a esa hermosa carita de tristeza asi que acepto.

-quieres comer algo antes de ir al ultimo juego?

-no, aun puedo aguantar hasta que lleguemos a casa

-esta seguro?

-si, no te preocupes

-bien, y a que juego quieres ir por ultimo?

-quiero subir al carrusel

-al carrusel?

-si, siempre he querido subir a uno

-bien, vamos, no esta muy lejos

Ya cuando llegaron Ryou emocionado se subio en un caballito color blanco mientras que Bakura después de ayudarlo a subir se dio la vuelta para bajarse.

-no vas a subir conmigo?

-no, yo ya estoy grande para eso, no me veria bien, ese juego es mas como para alguien tierno, adorable y hermoso como tu, le da un beso en los labios- te esperare abajo.

-bi...bien – el pequeño de ojos esmeralda contesta con su ya últimamente bien conocido sonrojo , Bakura sonrio al ver tan tierna escena y se bajo para dirigirse hacia donde esta el barandal de proteccion .

Y asi el juego comenzo a andar y Ryou sonrie mientras se aferraba en el poste del caballo , se notaba que estaba mas que feliz aunque hubiera querido subirse con "su" kura.

Mientras tanto Bakura no dejaba de observar a su amado y su hermosa sonrisa… saco su celular y le tomo una foto, como recuerdo de aquel maravilloso dia…

Por fin el juego se detubo y Bakura rapido se acerco hacia su niño para ayudarlo a bajar, no sin antes haberse quitado su saco del uniforme y ponerselo sobre los hombros a su hikari para que no se resfriara , lo tomo de la cintura y lo bajo con mucha delicadeza…

-Vamos es hora de ir a casa, mama debe estar por llegar y si ve que no estas se preocupara-le extiende su mano con una hermosa sonrisa

-bien- sin pensarlo toma la mano de su kura y asi comenzaron el camino de regreso a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

-dónde estaban?

-lo siento mama, lleve a Ryou a caminar un poco, aunque el doctor dijo que debia estar en reposo, tambien deberia tomar un poco de aire fresco, asi que lo lleve a caminar un poco a parque que esta aquí a la vuelta.

-bien, pero no quiero que anden saliendo tarde no les hara bien el frio si van a salir entonces haganlo mas temprano

-si mama, lo sentimos –al unisono

-vayan a lavarse las manos, ya esta lista la cena

Se dirigen al baño…

Nii-san, no me gusta mentirle a mama

-lo se, ami tampoco me gusta, pero si le deciamos donde estabamos seguro se hubiera molestado y me hubiera prohibido sacarte otra vez.

-entiendo

-bien vamos a cenar

Después de la cena, Bakura subio junto con Ryou a sus respectivas habitaciones…

-buenas noches nii-san-le da un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches Ryou-le sonrie

-Ryou tomo su pijama y una toalla y se dirigio a tomar un baño , mientras tanto Bakura se disponia a hacer la tarea … eran ecuaciones y quebrados como odiaba las matemáticas pero hizo un esfuerzo y se puso a contestarlo asi paso un rato hasta en el que contesto los primeros 8 problemas pero la faltaban 4 que eran los mas difíciles…

Miro el reloj en la pared ya eran las 11:30.

-Ahhh, que fastidio, mejor le dire a alguien mañana que me lo pase. Se levanto y se fue al baño a ducharse…

Mientras tanto Ryou ya estaba acostado pero no dormido, solo se la habia pasado dando vueltas abrazando a su conejito, por mas que trataba de dormir no podia… asi que tomo a su conejo y se fue hacia la habitación de Bakura con su conejito en brazos…

Toco y espero un poco, pero al no obtener respuesta creyo que Bakura ya estaba dormido asi que giro la manija y entro, pero Bakura no estaba dormido ni siquiera se veia por ahí y al escuchar el ruido del agua supo que se estaba bañando…

Ryou se quedo pensando que hacer, tenia pensado pedirse a su nii-san que lo dejara dormir con el, pero ya que estaba ocupado, no podia simplemente meterse en su cama sin permiso, comenzo a caminar por la habitación esperando a que Bakura saliera de bañarse, examinando cada parte de la habitación , hacia tiempo que no entraba ahí, y fue ahí cuando vio el cuaderno de Bakura con la tarea a medio hacer, al notar que eran matematicas una ligera sonrisa aparecio en su rostro ya que sabia que su nii-san odiaba las matematicas asi que se sentó ahí, tomo el lapiz y comenzo a hacer las ecuaciones que le faltaban.

Rapido las termino no por nada era un genio de las matematicas aunque tampoco le gustaban mucho; por fin le empezo a dar sueño y es que hacer ecuaciones era realmente aburrido, asi que cruzo sus brazos sobre el cuaderno y recostó ahí su cabeza, durmiéndose casi de inmediato…

Bakura por fin salio del baño solo con el pantalón de la pijama sin calcetines ni camisa, asi es como le gustaba dormir, camino hacia su cama y ahí se dio cuenta del hermoso angel que dormia sobre su escritorio, sonrio al ver tan hermosa imagen, se acerco a el y lo cargo como si fuera un princesa para llevarlo a su habitación, pero el pequeño despertó al sentir que alguien lo cargaba, aunque se llevo una pequeña impresión al sentir la suave y desnuda piel del pecho de su nii-san junto a su rostro .

-shhh, tranquilo, tu sigue durmiendo yo te llevare a tu habitación.

-no,… yo quiero dormir contigo, por favor- se acurruca con sus mejillas rojas sobre el pecho de Bakura.

-bakura siente un escalofrio recorrer su espalda al sentir la tibia piel de las mejillas rojas de Ryou sobre su fria y desnuda piel.

-bien, ya sabes que todo lo que quieras solo tienes que pedírmelo, tus deseos son mis ordenes.

Lo baja a un lado de la cama, para poder retirar las cobijas y después vuelve a levantarlo en sus brazos para asi depositarlo en la cama, para después el meterse en ella tambien, claro no sin antes apagar la luz.

-Ryou te molesta, que este asi, sin camisa, quieres que me ponga una?

-no, no lo hagas, quiero seguir sintiendo tu hermosa piel.

.-Bakura tu piel es tan hermosa, y suave, es como tocar seda, no quiero separarme de ti en toda la noche.

-Y tu eres tan hermoso Ryou , no hay nadie en el mundo que se compare contigo eres tan hermoso y perfecto.

Bakura abrazo a Ryou contra su pecho, queriendolo sentir lo mas cerca posible, mientras Ryou abrazaba a Bakura por la cintura y posaba su perfil sobre el pecho de este.

Asi Ryou se dejo llevar nuevamente por el sueño, mientras Bakura lo observaba por un rato, la habitación estaba tan oscuro , hasta que una luz de la calle que se encendió de pronto ilumino el cuarto, cubriéndolos por completo dándole a Ryou una apariencia angelical como si fuera a despertarse y de pronto le brotaran alas para comenzar a volar en cualquier momento.

En ese momento Bakura recordo que, eso si ocurriría en pocos meses, que su amado se iria de su lado para convertirse en el mas hermoso de lo angeles.

No soporto la sola idea de tener que separase de el y las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas perdiéndose en la hermosa y platinada cabellera de Ryou.

Después de llorar en silencio por la futura perdida de su amado por algunos minutos, el cansancio lo venció y se dejo llevar por el sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

-De repente un molesto ruido lo hizo despertar, aunque no le tomo importancia y trato de acurrucarse con Ryou, pero ya se había sentado en la cama y había comenzado a picar con su dedo índice la mejilla del albino mayor para tratar de despertarlo.

-vamos nii-san, llegaras tarde a clases- se levanta para alcanzar el despertador y apagarlo.

-noo, no quiero moverme de aquí - lo abraza por la cintura

-anda levántate -le sigue picando

- esta bien, pero solo si me das un beso de buenos días.

Ryou se acerco a el y le dio un corto beso, Bakura por fin se levanto, y este se acerco de nuevo a su pequeño gemelo para ser el, el que ahora besaba al otro.

Tomo su ropa y se fue al baño a vestirse,- no tardo mucho en salir, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a bajar cuando escucho que su mama lo llamaba para que bajara a tomar el desayuno, pero antes de bajar le dio el ultimo beso de la mañana a Ryou y asi fue hasta la cocina a tomar su desayuno.

Se despidió de su madre y asi se fue directo hacia la escuela con una gran sonrisa por los "buenos días" que había tenido, no tardo mucho en llegar y asi dispuso a pasar otro tedioso dia en la escuela, esperando por la hora en que pudiera salir para poder ir a casa y ver a su adorado niño.

Por fin la campana sonó indicando que era la hora de salida, asi que sin perder tiempo tomo su mochila y se dirigió hacia el supermercado para comprar lo que necesitaba para lo comida de ese dia, ya que a su madre le tocaba trabajar horas extras, el a veces se encargaba de las labores domesticas para ayudarle un poco a su mama, ya que ella se hacia cargo tanto de los gastos como las labores de la casa, asi había sido desde hacia ya 2 años que su padre había fallecido en un accidente autovilistico.

Asi continuo su camino hacia la tienda mientras pensaba que haría ese dia para comer.

Después de caminar de un lado a otro por los pasillos de las frutas y verduras se decidió a llevar ingredientes para hacer oden, tomo lo necesario, pago y se fue a casa.

Cuando entro, Ryou estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele pero en cuanto lo vio entrar se paro para ir a recibirlo y ayudarle con lo que cargaba.

-nii-san, bienvenido, como te fue?

-bien, tienes hambre?, enseguida preparo la comida

-yo te ayudo, si?

-bien – se dirigieron a la cocina donde comenzaron a preparar todo.

Después de la comida lavaron los platos y utensilios usados y después se dirigieron hacia el sofá a ver un poco de televisión.

Se sentaron juntos muy acurrucados, Bakura paso su brazo por la cintura de Ryou, mientras que este posaba su cabeza en el pecho de Bakura, asi estuvieron un rato viendo una película.

Ryou se había quedado dormido, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, Bakura al ver esto lo acosto en el sillón para que descansara, se acerco a darle un beso en la frente, pero se llevo una sopresa al sentir que estaba caliente ahora se había dado cuenta que estaba rojo por la fiebre, asi que rápido lo subió hacia su habitación para luego bajar por una bolsa con hielo.

Después de colocarle la bolsa con hielo en la frente arrastro un silla la cual acomodo cerca de la cama para asi poder cuidar de Ryou.

Luego de un rato la fiebre de Ryou había disminuido y su respiración se había normalizado, asi que no tardo mucho en despertar, topándose al abrir los ojos con el hermoso rostro de su hermano que al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras lo cuidaba, Ryou sonrio ante esa hermosa escena, se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido y fue a por la cámara fotográfica y le tomo una foto a su adorable hermano, para después acostarse nuevamente pero antes de volver a dormir entrelazo sus dedos con los de bakura, y asi se rindió de nuevo ante el sueño.

Cuando despertó nuevamente so topo con el sonriente rostro de su hermano que lo miraba con mucho amor y ternura y se dio cuenta que se sus manos aun seguían juntas.

-ya te sientes mejor?

-si, gracias por cuidarme

-quieres seguir descansando?

-que hora es?

-las 9 p.m

-mama no tardara en llegar, lo mejor será que bajemos a calentarle la cena

-no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare, tu sigue durmiendo- lo besa en la mejilla.

-en eso escucharon ruifo abajo, señal de que su madre había llegado por fin, bakura bajo a recibir a su mama, y a pesar de la insistencia de Bakura por que Ryou siguiera descansando, el ya había dormido suficiente asi que se acerco a la mochila de Bakura y saco sus apuntes para poder hacer las tareas de su hermano como había hecho la noche anterior asi paso cerca de una hora cuando Bakura subió, Ryou esta en lo ultimo cuando el mayor de los albinos entro.

-que haces?, yo debería estar haciendo esto y tu deberías estar descansado

-he?, pero tu ya has hecho mucho hoy, asi que como tu ayudas a mama yo voy a ayudarte a ti-cierra el cuaderno ya había terminado.

-entiendo y te lo agradezco, pero no debiste levantarte mejor sigue durmiendo- lo toma en brazos y lo lleva hacia la cama.

-no me dormiré hasta que tu también te acuestes

-he? Pero ahora es muy temprano

-pues entonces no me dormiré

-bien, tu ganas dame unos minutos , tomo su pantalón de la pijama con que dormía y se fue al baño a cambiarse, apago la luz y se acosto junto a Ryou y ya que ninguno tenia sueño pasaron el rato hablando.

-nii-san , le dijiste a mama sobre lo que paso?, no quiero darle mas preocupaciones.

-no, supuse que dirias eso asi que no dije nada – Bakura peinaba con sus dedos los cabellos de Ryou, logrando con esto que Ryou se relajara y asi no tardo mucho en volver a dormir pero antes de cerrar sus ojos de nuevo dijo algo a Bakura.

-arigato nii-san , te quiero.


	7. Chapter 7

Al dia siguiente

Bakura ya estaba listo para irse a la escuela cuando el timbre sono al abrir se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Touzoku Akefia

-hola Bakura, puedo pasar?

-claro, pasa

-quien es el?-pregunto la mama de los gemelos

-es un compañero del salón de a un lado

-necesitas algo?

-he bueno si vine a visitar a Ryou, hace días que no lo he visto y quería saber como esta.

-hoo bueno lo llamare

-no tienes que ir a la escuela?

-no, almenos no hoy los profesores que me tocaban hoy tienen reunión asi que no importa si no voy.

La madre subió rápido y aviso a Ryou que tenia una visita, asi que sin perder tiempo Ryou se cambio de ropas y bajo a atender a su visita.

Bakura no quería irse y dejarlo a solas con Ryou pero su madre casi tuvo que sacarlo casi arrastrando ya que se le hacia tarde.

-bueno me da algo de alivio que Ryou vaya a tener un poco de compañía, porfavor cuide de el.

-no se preocupe señora, asi lo hare.

-vamos Bakura se hace tarde- Bakura con cara de pocos amigos no tuvo mas remedio que hacer caso.

-no me hubiera esperado que vinieras

-te molesta que haya venido?

-no, en realidad me de gusto verte, tu eres uno de mis pocos amigos en la escuela debido a mi condición le gente trataba de evitarme, pero tu eras uno de los pocos que siempre fue un buen amigo.

-me alegra saber que aun me consideras tu amigo, dime por que ya no has vuelto a la escuela es un poco aburrido sin ti.

-ya no volveré.

-que !, y eso porque?

-morire pronto

-Ryou ese tipo de bromas no se hacen-dijo algo nervioso

- no estoy bromeando, es la verdad a lo mucho me quedan un par de meses, es por eso que mama y mi hermano decidieron que ya no debía ir a la escuela no quieren que haga ningún esfuerzo para no empeorar mi condición.

-Akefia abrazo sorpresivamente a Ryou, Ryou correspondió el abrazo y ya no pudo contener las lagrimas y lloro sobre el pecho de Akefia.

-he tratado de no llorar frente a mi hermano o a mama porque no quiero preocuparlos pero ya no aguanto.

- llora, desahógate

Des pues de un rato por fin volvieron ha hablar

-entonces aquí te la pasas todo el dia,no?

-no siempre, a veces Bakura me lleva a algún lado

-entiendo, entonces quieres salir un rato?, iremos a donde tu quieras

-enserio?, claro que quiero, en realidad no me gusta estar aquí todo el dia encerrado pero Bakura no puede estar todo el dia haciéndose cargo de mi también tiene cosas de que hacerse cargo-lo dice en tono triste

-no te preocupes por eso ahora también yo te llevare a donde quieras.

-gracias, lo abraza muy contento

-bien, entonces a donde quieres ir?

-quiero ir al mar.

-entendido, entonces iremos a ver el mar.

Salieron de la casa rumbo al centro ahí tomaron el autobús que los llevaría a la playa, y después de media hora de recorrido en el cual Ryou se la paso viendo por la ventana muy sonriente, llegaron a la playa.

-hemos llegado

-whaaaaa el mar es tan lindo, siempre quise verlo

-no lo conocias?

-no, Bakura y mama no me dejaban venir aquí por el ambiente húmedo, decían que no era bueno para mi salud.

-que dices! Porque no lo dijiste antes, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí

-no, por favor, no quiero irme, además no me pasara nada aquí trago mi inhalador

-estas seguro?

-si- ojitos de cachorro.

-rayos, esta bien solo un rato

-si!, -se quita los zapatos y los calcetines y corre en línea recta sintiendo la arena entre sus dedos.

-espera Ryou-tomo sus cosas y lo sigue

Ryou se de repente se paro de repente

-pasa algo Ryou?

-mira –señalando algo.

-Akefia se da cuenta de que algo en la arena se movia y se fijo bien en lo que era, resultando ser un cangrejo.

-Akefia lo tomo y lo puso sobre las palmas de las manos de Ryou

-hace cosquillas

-me pregunto a que sabran los cangrejos?

-Akefia!, como puedes decir eso de un animal tan lindo

-bien , perdón no te enojes

-Ryou bajo al animalito y siguio su camino

-tengo sed, vayamos por algo de tomar- por suerte cerca había una maquina expendedora.

-compraron algunos jugos y se sentaron en la arena para poder beberlos tranquilamente

-te estas divirtiendo?

-si mucho, gracias por haberme traído

-no tienes nada que agradecer, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-asi estuvieron un rato viendo el mar y sintiendo su brisa, hasta que el estomage de Ryou comenzó a hacer ruidos.-

-parece que ya tienes hambre-Ryou se sonrojo y Akefia rio a causa de eso.

-vamos, busquemos algún lugar donde comer, quieres algo en particular?

-no, lo que sea esta bien.

Caminaron un rato por el malecón hasta que encontraron una pizzería, comieron una pizza de pepperoni con champiñón, y después de ahí decidieron regresar a casa de Ryou, en el camino se toparon con una linda florería que llamo la tencion de Ryou el cual se acerco a observar y oler el delicioso aroma de las flores.

-cual quieres? Comprare para ti las que quieras

-pero ya has gastado hoy bastante

-eso no importa, ya te dije que puedes pedirme lo que quieras

-entonces quiero esa- dijo mientras señalaba un hermosa maceta que tenia hortensias azules.

-pagaron y se fueron para poder tomar el autobús de regreso.

Después de otra media hora de recorrido llegaron a casa de Ryou.

-gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, me divertí mucho.

-tu no tienes nada que agradecer.

-estare viniendo a visitarte siempre que pueda, cuidate -lo besa en la mejilla y se va corriendo dejando a un muy sorprendido Ryou.

Toco a la puerta y se inmediato le abrió un Bakura que parecía verse molesto ya que había visto todo desde la ventana.


	8. Chapter 8

-nii-san ya regrese-(trata de darle un beso pero Bakura hace su rostro a un lado)

-nii-san que pasa?

-Bakura solo lo ve con una mirada furiosa y se va directo hacia las escaleras, Ryou trata de ir tras el pero en eso su madre lo llama.

-Ryou que bueno que ya has llegado, donde estabas?

-Sali a pasear un rato con Akefia, perdona si te preocupe.

-no te preocupes por eso, dime te divertiste?

-si,-(contesta con un tono de voz muy alegre), el fue muy atento y me trato muy bien, me diverti mucho, espero poder salir otra vez con el, el me dijo que me llevaría a donde yo quisiera.

-ya veo, que bueno que te divertiste, quieres cenar?

-no gracias, el me llevo a comer pizza antes de venir asi que no tengo hambre aun.

-entiendo, oye querido y eso?-apuntando a la maceta de hortensias azules.

-oh, esto? Cuando pasamos cerca de una florería me gusto esta asi que el la compro para mi.-(bosteza).

-parece que estas cansado, será mejor que vayas a dormir

-si, hasta mañana

-Ryou se va hacia las escaleras y se da cuenta que Bakura esta ahí parado en los primeros escalones y había escuchado todo.

-Ryou trata de acercar su mano hacia a el, pero Bakura solo se da la vuelta y sube deprisa las escaleras y en cuanto llego a su habitación cerro/azoto la puerta para luego poner seguro.

-Ryou subió deprisa detrás de el, pero no alcanzo a llegar Bakura prácticamente la había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

- nii-san por favor abre la puerta-(golpeado la puerta)

-largate, no quiero verte!

-abre porfavor-(Ryou trataba de contener sus lagrimas al haber escuchado eso)

-que no entiendes!, te dije que te largaras y no pienso abrir asi que mejor vete a dormir a tu cuarto.

-nii-san por favor-(Ryou ya no pudo contener sus lagrimas mientras seguía golpeando la puerta y pidiéndole a Bakura que le abriera, ese escándalo hizo que su madre subiera a ver que estaba pasando).

-Ryou que pasa querido, por que lloras?

-mama Bakura esta enojado, no se por que pero no quiere abrirme-(se frota los ojos con los dorsos de sus manos).

-me pregunto porque estará enojado?, bueno todo el dia estuvo de mal genio, asi que solo dejalo ya se le pasara, además debe haberle molestado que otra vez hayas querido dormir en su habitación tu hermano también necesita su espacio, asi que ya no llores solo dejalo por hoy, tal vez mañana amanezca de mejor humor.

-esta bien

-se fue a su habitación, donde después de tomar un baño se puso la pijama y se fue a dormir en su cama, la cama en la que no había dormido en varios días, esa noche Ryou se sintió muy solo.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Ryou abrió su hermosos ojos al sentir la luz del sol sobre su palido rostro, se levanto y se vistió para disponerse a bajar a desayunar, paso por la habitación de Bakura pero aunque se quedo ahí parado afuera de esa habitación , ya no trato de tocar solo la observo por unos momentos y siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

Cuando llego se prepara su desayuno que consistía en huevos revueltos con jamon y jugo de naranja , aun seguía pensando en la causa de por que Bakura se había comportado asi, asi que no tenia mucha hambre.

Estaba por terminar su desayuno cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

Ryou rápido fue a abrir y se sorprendió al ver ahí parado frente a el a nada mas y nada menos que a Akefia.

-hola Ryou, puedo pasar?

-claro, adelante

-gracias; perdona que venga a molestar tan temprano pero quería saber si quisieras acompañarme al parque?

-al parque?

-si, hoy empieza el Hanami, por eso es que he venido temprano para que asi podamos conseguir un buen lugar.

-enserio?, claro que quiero ir

-eso supuse, entonces solo hay que preparar algo de comida para poder hacer un picnic.

-si, eso déjamelo a mi.

Ryou regreso a la cocina y saco lo necesario para poder preparar algunos sándwiches y también puso algunas latas de jugo.

Después de haber terminado de preparar eso, Ryou fue hacia la habitación de Bakura para avisarle que saldría ya que creyo que ya se le habría bajado el coraje, pero cuando Ryou toco la puerta se llevo un disguto cuando Bakura nuevamente le grito.

-nii-san, saldre por un rato, espero no tardar mucho.

- si, ya escuche que vas a salir de nuevo con el, asi que por que no te largas de una vez y me dejas de molestar!

-Ryou dio un paso hacia atrás al escuchar el ruido de un objeto que se estrello en la puerta al parecer Bakura había lanzado un libro.

-Ryou bajo la vista sintiéndose herido, y regreso hacia donde estaba Akefia.

Ryou no sabia porque Bakura aun seguía tan molesto, y tampoco sabia que Bakura no había casi dormido debido a que se la paso pensando en que se había comportado como un idiota, por eso es que no había salido de su habitación ya se seguía dormido, pero cuando el finalmente despertó se dispuso a ir a disculparse con su hermoso niño, pero al ver que el no estaba en su habitación se dispuso a bajar las escaleras cuando escucho la conversación que estaban teniendo con Akefia.

La petición que Akefia le había hecho a Ryou no le molesto tanto, lo que en verdad le molesto fue el tono de voz con el que Ryou le había contestado, sonaba tan feliz como si lo que había pasado la noche anterior no hubiera sido nada y Bakura se sintió dolido,asi que regreso a su habitación y es por eso que cuando Ryou fue a avisarle que se iba con el, nuevamente había tratado mal a su amado gemelo.

-bien, es hora de irnos debemos darnos prisa, vamor RYou-lo jala del brazo y salen de la casa.

-Bakura los observaba por la ventana, viendo la gran sonrisa que Akefia llevaba mientras lo sostenía del brazo.

-caminaron un rato, no mucho ya que para su suerte la casa de Ryou estaba cerca del parque, asi que cuando llegaron buscaron un buen lugar para poder acomodarse y poder pasar el rato.

-caminaron por un rato observando la maravillosa vista que consistía en cientos de arboles de sakura en diferentes colores y florecimientos algunos totalmente rosas otros en tonos lilas y algunos otros en color blanco pero todos y cada uno hermosos, anduvieron por el parque sobre una alfombra de cientos de petalos que cubrían por completo el suelo dando la impresión de que asi era en verdad el suelo y no de concreto.

hasta que por fin llegaron a un buen lugar que era justo debajo de alguno arboles de sakura que hacia poco habían florecido además de que estaba justo a un lado del lago.

Después de estar ahí conversando un rato sobre anécdotas de la escuela se dispusieron a comer y después de eso siguieron conversando y riendo por un largo rato y sin darse cuenta el tiempo ya había pasado y el atardecer ya se veía en el horizonte, asi que tomaron lo que llevaban y decidieron regresar a casa.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Ryou, Akefia se volvió a despedir de beso de Ryou , luego de esto Ryou toco a la puerta y a Bakura no le quedo mas opción que ser el quien abriera ya que su madre aun no llegaba y el estaba ahí en la sala viendo televisión.

-Bakura en cuanto abrió la puerta se dirigió luego a tomar el control remoto para poder apagar la tv para luego ir hacia las escaleras dispuesto a regresar a su cuarto.

-Ryou sabia lo que Bakura planeaba hacer asi que se fue detrás de el y cuando Bakura quiso cerrar la puerta Ryou no lo permitió asi que metió a pesar de que Bakura aun parecía muy molesto.

-vete de aquí

-no… no me ire hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa.

Antes de que Bakura pudiera decir algo, alguien toco el timbre asi que Bakura salió de su habitación para poder ir abrir la puerta y se llevo un disguto al ver que era nuevamente Akefia.

-hey Bakura, oye podrías decirle a Ryou que estoy aquí es que olvide decirle algo

-no!, y sera mejor que no vuelvas a venir a molestar!

-antes de que Akefia pudiera decirle algo este ya estaba en el suelo tocándose la mejilla donde Bakura lo había golpeado.

-Ryou al escuchar los gritos fue a ver que pasaba y se encontro con un Bakura que tenia la mano levantada y hecha puño y a un Akefia que yacia en el suelo con su mano sobre su mejilla enrojecida.

-Ryou iba a acercarse cuando vio que Bakura levanto de su camisa al moreno y lo hecho para afuera para luego cerrar de golpe la puerta.

-por que has hecho eso Bakura?, eres un idiota!

-cierra la boca todo es tu culpa

-como te atreves, yo no he hecho na… (Ryou ya no pudo terminar su frase ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que lo obligo a hincarse mientras tosía, se llevo la mano hacia su adolorido pecho y las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro).

-Bakura se asusto por eso y se acerco a abrazar a Ryou

-Ryou te duele mucho?, quieres que le hable a mama?

-medicina… dame mi medicina(voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo)

-Bakura rápido fue hacia el cajón de un mueble cercano donde estaba su medicina y se la dio, Ryou siguio abrazado a Bakura hasta que se calmo y se durmió.

-luego de un rato Ryou se despertó en la cama de Bakura, miro hacia la ventana y la noche y noche ya estaba presente asi que supuso que habia dormido un buen rato.

Se incorporo para poder acercar su mano hacia el rostro de Bakura y poder limpiar las lagrimas que bajaban por sus ojos amielados.

Bakura rápidamente abrazo a Ryou mojando con sus lagrimas el hombro de Ryou.

-pense que morirías

-eso es ridículo porque iba a morir… aun no.

-no lo entiendes, yo justo ahora lo deseaba, hace un rato te odie tanto que quería matarte… siempre que te veia cerca de el, crei que me volveria loco, crei que enloquecería y te mataria para que ya no estuvieras cerca de el.

-Bakura se tapo el rostro con las manos para poder cubrir sus lágrimas.

-Ryou extendió sus manos y quito las de Bakura para poder ver su rostro, solto las manos de bakura para luego acercarlas al rostro de Bakura para poder limpiar las lagrimas.

-Ryou acerco su rostro al de Bakura y le dio un tierno y calido pero corto beso, para luego acercar sus labios al oído de Bakura y susurrarle algo que hizo que Bakura abriera los ojos en sorpresa.

…Bakura hazme el amor.


	9. Chapter 9

Saludos a Victoria 'LoveYaoi gracias por tu review , lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero acabo de regresar a clases y eso me tenia ocupada espero que les guste la verdad no se me ocurrió mucho para este lemon

-Ryou acerco su rostro al de Bakura y le dio un tierno y calido pero corto beso, para luego acercar su labios al oído de Bakura y susurrarle algo que hizo que el mayor abriera los ojos en sorpresa.

… Bakura hazme el amor

-que dices?... Ryou yo no..mama podría llegar en cualquier momento

-por favor Bakura quiero que seas el primero y el único además hoy mama trabaja horas extras.

-estas seguro?

-si

-Bakura lo dudo por un momento pero al ver la cara decidida de Ryou acerco su labios al rostro de Ryou y comenzó a besarlo primero dulcemente para luego empezar a besarlo de forma salvaje y apasionada Bakura paso su lengua por los labios de Ryou para pedir entrada que de inmediato Ryou le ofreció abriendo la boca para dejar que comenzara una lucha entre lenguas…

Se separaron luego de un rato y Bakura bajo para besar el cuello de Ryou, este hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas espacio que el mayor aprovecho para darle uno que otro beso para luego morder donde mismo mientras que con sus manos comenzó a quitarle la playera a Ryou para asi poder acariciar aquella nívea piel que parecía tan suave y hermosa.

Después de admirarlo unos segundos y lograr un hermoso sonrojo de parte de Ryou al decirle lo hermoso que era, regreso al cuello de Ryou pero solo utilizando la lengua para trazar un camino hasta las tetillas en las cuales se detuvo para poder lamerlas y pellizcarlas logrando sacar hermosos gemidos de parte del pequeño.

Después de terminar con eso Bakura siguió trazando su camino de saliva hasta llegar al pantalón de Ryou y cuando estaba por desabrocharlo sintió que las manos del alvino menor detenían las suyas logrando desconcertarlo…

-Ryou?

-quiero verte también, quitate la ropa- (sonrojado)

-Bakura asintió feliz y tomo el borde de su playera y comenzó a quitársela dándole a Ryou la mejor de las vistas que jamás había visto, el pecho desnudo de su hermano el cual admiro embelesado por un rato para luego acercar su mano nerviosamente hasta poder tocar ese pecho tan bien formado recorriéndolo con sus manos por un rato para luego pasarlas hacia la espalda del mayor…

Bakura siguió en donde se había quedado le saco los zapatos y las medias y con cuidado desabrocho el pantalón del menor para poder asi acariciar esas suaves y delgadas piernas las cuales también beso desde la punta del pie hacia arriba hasta llegar al ya despierto miembro de Ryou.

Con cuidado bajo el bóxer para poder asi observar a su hermano menor totalmente desnudo.

-eres tan hermoso Ryou- (se desabrocha su pantalón y lo deja caer al suelo y se acerca a besar Ryou )

Se quito el bóxer dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo, bajo hasta le entrepierna del albino menor y tomo aquella hombría en su boca y comenzó a lamerla de arriba hacia abajo como si fuera un caramelo, mientras que Ryou arqueaba la espalda por el placer que esta recibiendo por parte de su hermano, entrelazo sus dedos entre el cabello del mayor mientras respiraba de forma agitada ya que debes en cuando soltaba alguno que otro gemido mientras que pedia mas.

Bakura hizo caso a las suplicas de su hermano y aumento el ritmo chupando rápidamente hasta que el menor de los gemelos llego a su limite y tomo fuertemente el cabello que tenia entre sus manos y se vino en la boca de su hermano, derramando toda su esencia la cual Bakura bebió hasta la ultima gota para después lamerse los labios seductoramente.

Ryou intentaba regularizar su respiración cuando Bakura se acerco y tomo su mano a la cual le dio un corto beso en la palma para seguir besando por todo el brazo hasta el cuello y terminar en sus labios.

-Ryou estas seguro que quieres continuar?

-si, realmente lo deseo nii-san

-esta bien, si te duele mucho me dices no quiero lastimarte

-ok

Bakura abrió con las piernas de Ryou para poder acomodarse en ellas e introdujo un dedo al principio Rypu se tenso un poco ya que era la primera vez que sentía algo asi pero no sintió dolor hasta que fue introducido un segundo dedo ahí saco un pequeño quejido pero no dijo nada para no asustar a Bakura.

Cuando el tercer dedo fue introducido Ryou no pudo seguir soportando y abrió la boca para dejar escapar un quejido el cual asusto a Bakura.

-Ryou estas bien, te lastime?

-Ryou negó con la cabeza, y contesto que era solo la molestia pero que no le dolia mucho que podía soportalo, asi que Bakura pudo continuar moviendo sus dedos en la estrecha entrada de Ryou.

Luego de unos minutos pudo ver que Ryou lo estaba disfrutando asi que supuso que ya estaba listo y saco sus dedos para tomar su miembro y posicionarlo cerca de la entrada de Ryou.

tomo al pequeño de la cintura y de una sola estocada introdujo todo su bien dotado miembro haciendo que Ryou arqueara la espalda por un espasmo de dolor y a la vez placer, tomo una de las manos de ryou y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el y comenzó a dar estocadas al principio suaves pero después de unos minutos en los que parecería que Ryou ya se había acostumbrado aumento el ritmo.

Daba fuertes embestidas haciendo gritar de placer a Ryou al haber encontrado "ese punto" y haberse concentrado en dar en el.

Ryou ya no tenia conciencia de si mismo tanto placer le nublaba la vista asi que con la mano libre que tenia se aferro a la espalda de Bakura, y acerco su rostro al cuello del mayor el cual besaba y mordía mientras pedia a Bakura por mas.

Bakura daba embestidas casi salvajes y la habitación se lleno de sus gemidos y gritos de placer.

Ryou tenia un camino de saliva que bajaba de su boca hasta caer en el pecho de Bakura mezclándose con el sudor ambos.

Después de unas estocadas mas Ryou estaba por venirse asi que se lo dijo a Bakura el cual de inmediato tomo el miembro del albino menor en su mano y comenzó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que Ryou se vino en la mano de Bakura y manchando el pecho de ambos, mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermano.

A Bakura solo le tomo unas cuantas embestidas mas para poder liberar su orgasmo en el interior de su hermano gritando su nombre.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones.

-Bakura te amo

-y yo a ti Ryou eso nunca lo dudes.

el cansancio les gano y Ryou solo alcanzo a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Bakura antes de quedar dormido seguido de Bakura que solo alcanzo a pasar su brazos por la cintura de Ryou para poder atraerlo mas hacia el.

Y durmiendo tranquilamente por un rato hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose se escucho…


	10. Chapter 10

el cansancio les gano y Ryou solo alcanzo a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Bakura antes de quedar dormido seguido de Bakura que solo alcanzo a pasar su brazos por la cintura de Ryou para poder atraerlo mas hacia el.

Y durmiendo tranquilamente por un rato hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose se escucho…

La madre de los gemelos había llegado ya de trabajar horas extras, y estaba cansada solo quería revisar que los chicos estuvieran bien.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con 2 jovenes dormidos, pero ya que los dos estaban cubiertos con las cobijas hasta los hombros ella no sospecho nada, solo pensó: "otra vez Ryou durmió aquí, bueno no importa" y se fue hacia su habitación a dormir…

**A la mañana siguiente**

Bakura despertó y al ver a Ryou a su lado recordó lo que había sucedido, de inmediato se levanto y se ducho para luego bajar hacia la cocina por algo de agua, donde se encontró con su madre.

-oye Bakura otra vez dormiste con Ryou no es asi?

-bakura al oir eso se tenso y asusto de inmediato, no supo que contestar al saber que su madre los había visto.

-no deberias cumplirle tanto sus caprichos, lo estas malacostumbrando demasiado

-no te preocupes mama no volverá a pasar, salió de la cocina rápido y para después salir de casa, necesitaba pensar y despejar su mente…

Touzuku se dirigía hacia la casa de los albinos ya que quería saber que es lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando vio salir a Bakura el cual se veía raro asi que decidió seguirlo para saber que es lo que estaba psando.

Bakura necesitaba desahogarse, camino por un rato hasta que sus pies se detuvieron afuera de un lugar que hacia mucho no visitaba, la iglesia…

El hecho un vistazo y se dio cuenta que había algo de gente asi que como quería estar solo se metió al confesionario, y al sentarse automáticamente comenzó a hablar al oir que alguien entraba del otro lado y creyendo que era el sacerdote comenzó a contador lo sucedido…

-yo… he pecado… amo a mi hermano gemelo, no pude suprimir mis sentimientos y lo he hecho mio pero… yo no me arrepiento de nada, no me importa si termino en el infierno. Pero por favor no deje que mi madre lo sepa ya que si nos separan no sere capaz de sobrevivir- (mientras contaba todo lo sucedido comenzó a derramar lagrimas de dolor y frustración).

Y al otro lado quien había escuchado todo no era mas ni nada menos que Touzoku quien no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, al oir esa confesión fue como si un valde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima.

Bakura despues de eso regreso a casa, Touzuku espero unos minutos antes de salir para que no se diera cuenta el otro que también estaba ahí.

**Al dia siguiente en la escuela**

Touzuu al ver llegar a Bakura recordó lo que había dicho el dia anterior y solo de imaginarlo sintió asco asi que corrió de inmediato al baño, no se sentía bien asi que regreso a su casa, donde lloro al saber que su amor no seria correspondido.

Esa noche a la hora de dormir Ryou fue hacia la habitación de Bakura como cada noche e hizo la misma pregunta de siempre.

-Bakura puedo dormir contigo?

-claro que puedes, ven

-Ryou quieres que nos tomemos de las manos mientras dormimos?

-claro

Y asi después de entrelazar sus manos se durmieron, y al dia siguiente cuando Bakura salía de casa para dirigirse a la escuela afuera alguien lo esperaba…

-que haces tu aquí?

El otro no contesto solo tomo a Bakura del brazo y lo jalo hacia un callejón vacio.

-que crees que haces tu aquí?, que no aprendiste la lección la ultima vez?

-dormiste con Ryou no es asi?- Bakura sudo frio al escuchar semejante pregunta de su rival

-estas loco?, que clase de pregunta es esa?

-el loco aquí eres tu, escuche lo que escuchaste en el confesionario, lo se todo, amas a tu hermano?, no es eso divertido?, acaso crees que el te ama de verdad?, el solo esta confundiendo el amor posesivo que le tienes con el amor, y tu te aprovechaste de eso.

-callate, tu que sabes, no te metas!

- tu madre sabe sobre esto?- al escuchar semejante cosa Bakura se quedo inmóvil

-pero claro que no, que clase de madre permitiría algo tan atroz. Dime no esta curioso de saber que hará cuando lo sepa?

-no puedes decírselo, esta bromeando verdad?, por favor no lo hagas!- (lo toma del brazo).

-quitate no me toques con tus sucias manos-( le d aun puñetazo e la boca haciéndolo caer al suelo).

Bakura lleno de ira toma una piedra que estaba cerca de donde había caído y al ver cuando Touzuku se daba la vuelta dispuesto a ir a contar sobre lo que sabia, apretó la piedra en su mano y lo golpeo en la nuca, pero cuando recupero la cordura y vio lo que había hecho asustado y sin saber que hacer huyo del lugar, pero cuando salía del callejón se topo con un hombre que venia pasando por ahí, pero no le tomo importancia solo siguió con su huida, el hombre al ver el estado en que iba Bakura volteo hacia el callejón topándose con una desagradable escena…

Bakura entro rápidamente a la casa, afortunadamente su madre ya había salido hacia el trabajo y Ryou estaba solo, se acerco a el pequeño albino y lo tomo de la mano fuertemente.

-tenemos que irnos Ryou, toma lo necesario!

-que?, a donde, porque dices eso?

-yo lo mate!... lo mate!

-Bakura tranquilízate, de que hablas a quien mataste?

-a Touzuku

-que, que fue lo que paso?

-el lo sabe… sabe de nuestra relación y se lo iba a decir a mama, por eso tenemos que irnos.

-Ryou aun no asimilaba lo que Bakura le había confesado pero se dispuso a hacer caso a su petición y tomo una maleta donde guardo algo de ropa, dinero y sus medicinas.

Y asi esos dos gemelos albinos se fueron hacia la estación de trenes donde tomaron uno y asi huyeron…

Saludos, lamento la tardanza, y disculpen si estuvo algo corto pero les prometo que antes de la semana actualizo, nos estamos leyendo, y saludos a **Victoria 'LoveYaoi grax por tus reviews :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Fue un un viaje bastante incomodo, no solo porque fueron varias horas en tren, horas en las que ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra, Bakura solo veía hacia la nada pensativo y Ryou no se animaba a hablar sobre lo sucedido asi que solo se limito a observar el paisaje.

Luego de bajar del tren tuvieron que tomar el autobús, en verdad estaba lejos aquel pueblo que no visitaban desde que eran niños.

Por fin el viaje en autobús había terminado, solo les tomo caminar unos cuantos metros para llegar al lugar que tenían pensado usar para refugiarse..

-crees que la casa de la abuela, si aquí?

-supongo que si, ni mama ni papa dijeron algo sobre venderla, y como esta lejos de la ciudad es posible que no se venda fácilmente..

-mira ahí esta!- Ryou corre hacia el lugar mencionado

Esa casa era bastante grande y vieja al mero estilo japones, hacia años que su abuela había fallecido asi que ya que como no hubiera quien se hiciera cargo de esa casa estaba bastante deteriorada.

-esta casa esta descuidada, como se supone que viviremos aquí?

-solo hace falta algo de limpieza y todo estará bien, ademas mira hay luz y agua dice mientras abria la llave del fregadero y después presionaba el interruptor de la luz.

-si pero no hay gas, como se supone que haremos de comer?

-acaso olvidas que la abuela tenia una de esas estufas antiguas que funcionaban con leña?.

Después de terminar la limpieza, se dispusieron a preparar algo de comida, para luego ir hacia el patio a observar las estrellas y la luna…

-cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?

-tanto como podamos

-pero quiero saber hasta cuando

-no lo se

- no crees que deberías llamar a mama?, debe estar preocupada

-no, si lo hacemos sabra donde estamos

-mama ya debe saber lo que hay entre nosotros, es por eso que no podemos regresar, ella intentara alejarlos.

Ryou al escuchar eso, se sintió asustado y confundido asi que ya no dijo nada mas, solo tomo un futon y se acomodo para dormir, seguido de Bakura, asi pasaron su primera noche en aquel lugar…

A la mañana siguiente

Bakura se levanto temprano para ir al pueblo a comprar algunos víveres, solo le tomo unos cuantos minutos en ir hacia el pueblo para conseguir lo necesario para la comida de ese dia, mientras pagaba pudo ver el periódico del dia, lo observo y tenso un poco al leer la noticia: hablaba sobre un asesinato hacia un joven estudiante, tomo rápido su cambio y se fue sin detenerse de regreso a casa donde un Ryou hambriento lo esperaba..

Mientras tano en la estación de policía la madre de los albinos pedia información sobre sus hijos perdidos, cuando llego el testigo de el accidente.

Después de haber terminado su desayuno Ryou salió hacia el patio donde sostenía su celular tratando de llamar a alguien en especial.

-*el numero que usted marco, esta fuera de servicio*- se oia la voz de la operadora

Esto no paso desapercibido para Bakura que había salido para ver que es lo que estaba haciendo Ryou.

-a quien estas tratando de llamar?, te dije que no podrías llamar a casa!

-no llame a casa!

-entonces a quien llamaste?

-Ryou trato de esconder su teléfono, pero Bakura vio lo que intentaba hacer y se lo arrebato y su sorpresa no fue nada grata al ver el numero de Akefia en la pantalla del teléfono.

Bakur ano pudo evitar sentirse lleno de rabia asi que aventó con fuerza el celular hacia el suelo…

-no importa cuentas veces lo llames, no te responderá, re cuerdas que te dije que lo mate… es verdad yo lo mate!

-estas mintiendo!, porque harías una cosas asi!

-porque nos amenazo con decirle a mama lo que hay entre nosotros!, por eso lo mate

Ryou se sintio mal al ver que Bakura hablaba enserio, hasta ahora aun no lo había aceptado creia que Bakura estaba mintiendo, pero al saber que era verdad la muerte de su único y mejor amigo no pudo evitar sentirse dolido y con ello se exalto llevándose las manos al pecho adolorido mientras respiraba con dificultad, Bakura de inmediato lo cargo en sus brazos para llevarlo adentro y hacer que descansara.

Esa noche hizo bastante calor pues era pleno verano, pero eso no evito que aquellos dos chicos durmieran abrazados como cada noche, con sus manos entrelazadas.

-sabes cual fue la parte mas dolorosa de mi vida?. Fue cuando estuviste hospitalizado por 1 mes en el hospital hace 2 años, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti al creer que podía perderte, asi que jure que nunca me separaría de ti… Te amo Ryou!, solo te necesito a ti, y tu Ryou me amas?

-claro que te amo, mas que a nada en este mundo!.

Después de que escuchara esas palabras se reconforto un poco asi pudo dormir tranquilamente esa noche... asi que no pudo darse cuenta en el momento en el que Ryou dejo escapar las lagrimas que había estando guardando por su querido amigo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de un hospital, después de una larga cirugía el chico de cabellos albinos y piel morena despertaba…

-hijo!, has despertado! Estaba tan preocupado hasta estado inconsciente por una semana!

-como te sientes!, le hablare al medico..

-no, estoy bien no es necesario solo me duele un poco la cabeza debe ser normal

.hay alguien que ha estado viniendo a verte esperando el momento en que despertaras…

-Akefia se sorprendio al ver junto a su padre a la madre de los albinos.

-yo lo siento tanto, no se porque mi hijo hizo algo tan horrible, yo me hare responsable

-Akefia solo permanecia en silencio

-Bakura huyo debido a lo ocurrido, lo he estado buscando pero no he tenido noticias de el, debe estar asustado y se llevo a Ryou con el.

Esto último hizo que Akefia por fin tuviera una reacción ante las afligidas palabras de la señora.

-Ryou no lleva con el suficientes medicinas, será peligroso si se agotan las pocas que llevo consigo.

-como se entero que fue su hijo el causante de esto?

-cuando yo estaba en la estación de policía, la persona que te encontró y llamo a la ambulancia, estaba dando su testimonio y al dar la descripción del atacante y el nombre de la victima supe que era el y comprendí el porque había huido…

-Bakura, cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?

-ya te dije que el tiempo que sea necesario

-pero tiene que haber un limite, el dinero se no esta acabando no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la vida!

Ryou estaba molesto, asi que por lo que resto de la tarde no hablo mas con Bakura.

A la mañana siguiente…

-hijo he traido cosas que quizás puedas necesitar, toma- (le entrega las cosas)

-Akefia las tomo y cuando reviso el celular, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenia de Ryou.

Mientras tanto Bakura habai llevado a Ryou a observar el rio, Ryou al ver aquella agua corriente comenzó a recordar cuando de niños antes de que su enfermedad se agravara sus padres los dejaban ir a visitar aquel rio cuando iban de visita con la abuela, aquellos días cuando no tenia miedos ni preocupaciones cuando todo era diversión y felicidad, aquellos días que jamás volverían.

Subió un pequeño risco que estaba cerca para poder observar mejor el rio, recargo su espalda contra un árbol al sentir que la respiración le faltaba, asi que quiso descansar un poco.

Observo de nuevo el rio y no pudo evitar recordar el dia en que Akefia lo había llevado a ver el mar, sintio nuevamente aquel dolor en el pecho y se llevo las manos a la boca al comenzar a toser.

Pero se llevo un gran susto cuando vio sus manos cubiertas de sangre, pero no solo sangre de su boca también de su nariz, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar al no saber que hacer.

Mientras que desde la parte baja donde se encontraba Bakura, quien no alcanzaba a evr bien lo que sucedia le gritaba para que bajara para asi poder regresar a casa.

Ryou ya no sintio fuerzas, perdió la conciencia y cayo en la templada agua del rio.

Bakura miro con horror lo que sucedia, se le hizo eterno el tiempo que tardo en llega hacia donde Ryou había caído, afortunadamente al ser verano el nivel del rio estaba menor que en otras fechas asi que asi fue mas fácil para Bakura sacarlo de ahi.

reviso su pulso y al ver que todavia respiraba lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió directo hacia la clínica del pueblo…


	12. Chapter 12

Bakura al llegar a la clínica del hospital y al enterarse que en ese lugar no tenían lo necesario para tratar a Ryou, no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar el traslado al hospital de Tokio, el mismo donde antes estaba siendo atendido y el mismo donde Akefia estaba hospitalizado.

Akefia al ver las llamadas perdidas de Ryou, no pudo evitar llamarlo inmediatamente, pero aunque marcaba una y otra vez, el pequeño albino no le contestaba asi que después de intentar varias veces, le mando un mensaje para luego dormirse.

Cuando despertó la madre de los estaba ahí junto a el…

-señora no ha tenido noticias de ellos?

-no, hasta ahora nada

Mientras tanto en el camino hacia el hospital, Bakura no dejaba de sostener la mano de Ryou mientras lloraba y pedia que no lo dejara, que resistiera hasta que llegaran al hospital, mientras que Ryou aun tosía un poco de sangre y respiraba con dificultad…

Ryou abrió los ojos y busco con la mirada a Bakura…

-Ryou no te duermas, tienes que resistir!. Le pedia mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y con la voz entrecortada.

Ryou reunión un poco de energía, lo suficiente para darle a Bakura una tenue sonrisa y poder hablar…

-nii-san, tu debes ser feliz- se desmaya-

-cuando llegaron por fin al hospital los médicos ya los esperaban en la entrada, asi que rápidamente lo llevaron a una habitación…

Necesita RCP!, traigan lo necesario, enseguida un enfermera coloco el aparato sobre el pecho de Ryou y comenzaron a dar descargas, al ver esto Bakura comenzó a temblar y corrió hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban los teléfonos…

-mama?

-Bakura eres tu!, donde estan?!- al oir esto Akefia enseguida volteo hacia donde estaba la madre de los albinos.

-mama, tienes que venir Ryou esta en el hospital, que hago? El esta muriendo!- al decir esto soltó el teléfono y se agacho se llevo las manos hasta su rostro para asi cubrir su lagrimas.

-ahora mismo voy en que habitación están?...

-señora donde están, Ryou esta bien?- ella no contesto solo salió corriendo hacia la habitación que Bakura le había mencionado.

Lo estamos perdiendo!

-el corazón y sus pulmones han colapsado, suministren epinefrina!

Ryou comenzó a vomitar sangre en gran cantidad

-doctor esta regurgitando sangre!

-Suminístrenle mas epinefrina, no podemos perderlo!

-su pulso baja!

Ryou giro un poco su rostro para poder mirar a Bakura, le sonrio con una sonrisa tan tenue que casi parecía fingida… alcanzo a decir unas palabras en un tono tan bajo que solo Bakura pudo oir.

-Bakura te amo – y entonces su hermosos ojos de esmeraldas dejaron de brillar y su mano cayó.

Bakura sintio que perdia el suelo debajo de sus pies, los cuales temblaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, y aunque de forma torpe corrió hacia donde yacia su amado y acerco su temblorosa mano para acariciar su pálido rostro, pasando sus dedos por sus azules labios y para luego cerrar aquellos hermoso ojos que ya habían perdido la luz.

-no, no es real!, por favor abre los ojos!, por favor Ryou.

Es mi culpa, estoy siendo castigado, por querer algo que no podía tener y porque intente tomarlo a la fuerza, estoy siendo castigado. -Se deja caer de rodillas junto a la cama de Ryou-.

En casa de los albinos se llevaba acabo el funeral, la madre lloraba desconsoladamente, ya estaba bastante cansada asi que le pidió a Bakura que se hiciera cargo de los presentes mientras ella iba a descansar un poco.

Bakura solo asintió a la petición de su madre y se quedo ahi parado viendo una fotografía de Ryou que tenia encima un moño negro, y a pocos metro de el observando también esa fotografía estaba Akefia.

Quien solo se limito a decir algo a Bakura antes de irse…

-"es tu culpa"-

Días después Bakura tomo el tren y regreso hacia el pueblo, donde fue a buscar el celular de Ryou, el cual encontró a pocos metros de donde lo había lanzado, para luego regresar hacia la ciudad y dirigirse a un lugar al que jamás pensó iria…

-Akefia estaba en la sala de su departamento descansando, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta y al abrir se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que a Bakura, pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo, Bakura extendió su mano para entregarle algo…

-ten, tomalo estoy es tuyo!- y le entrega el celular de Ryou

-al abrirlo, se dio cuenta que Ryou no había leído el mensaje y entonces lo abrió y al recordar esas palabras y al recordar a quien iban dirigidas, no aguanto mas y se dejo caer al suelo, sollozando amargamente por la perdida de su amado, mientars en su mente repetís una y otra vez las palabras escritas en aquel mensaje…

"Ryou te amo, por favor regresa, espero por ti"

Bakura regreso a su casa, se veía cansado y ojeroso, su madre lo esperaba en la sala.

-Bakura estas bien?

-si, no te preocupes mama ve a descansar y perdona si te preocupe no volverá a pasar.

Llego hasta su habitación y cerro la puerta detrás del, para luego sentarse en la cama sin hacer nada pensando solo viendo a la nada para luego acostarse y abrazarse a si mismo llorando desconsoladamente, dejando salir todo su sufrimiento en una gran cantidad de lagrimas y sollozos y entonces de repente escucho aquella pregunta como cada noche…

-Bakura puedo dormir contigo?

-Bakura de inmediato se dio vuelta y pudo observar ahí parado junto a la cama con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y entonces sin pensarlo dos veces extendió su mano para tomar la de Ryou y asi atraerlo hacia la cama y acostarlo junto a el recostando su cabeza en su pecho, para asi poder oler ese hermoso aroma que emanaba el cabello de su amado niño.

-creí que te habías ido sin mi

-tonto, tu y yo nunca estaremos separados, acaso lo olvidas?, somos gemelos, llegamos juntos a este mundo y nos iremos juntos.

Habian pasado algunas horas desde que había amanecido, la madre de Bakura preparo el desayuno y fue hacia donde la habitación de Bakura para despertarlo a que comiera, toco un par de veces a la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta entro…

Y entonces lo vio, estaba Bakura acostado, dándole la espalda se acerco para despertarlo pero entonces vio algo que hizo que lo volteare de inmediato…

Y entonces lo vio, abrazado contra su pecho… Bakura tenía un retrato de Ryou, un retrato al que se había aferrado desesperadamente manchándolo con aquel liquido carmesí que había salido de las heridas en sus muñecas. Al lado de Bakura una navaja, la causante de sus heridas y su muerte…

Bakura no soporto el haber perdido a su gran amor, asi que decidió seguirlo incluso más allá de la muerte.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

no me maten!, incluso yo estuve a punto de derramar una lagrimilla cuando lo escribi.

Pero esto aun no termina y este hermoso par de albinos aun pueden tener su final feliz...

Bueno si ustedes quieren que lo continue o quieren dejar este cap como final?, solo digan!

nos estamos leyendo!


	13. Chapter 13

aquie les traigo ya la continuacion, esta vez actualizo bastante raupido y ya que esto no podia quedarse asi, estos gemelos tienen que tener su final feliz.

antes que nada debo mencionar que los capitulos 10 , 11 , y 12 los hize basandome en el manhwa the flower of evil de Lee Hyung Sook debi mencionarlo antes, aqune Grecica tiene razon, pero bueno nimodo prometo que no volvera a pasar, no quiero que me vuelvan a regañar -.-u ….

Y entonces despertó exaltado, su pecho subia y bajaba rápidamente, tratando de conseguir aire, y gracias a su brusco movimiento al levantarse logro despertar a Bakura.

-Ryou pasa algo- se talla los ojos

-Bakura?, tu… en verdad estas aquí?, a mi lado?- lo toca y abraza desesperadamente

-Ryou tranquilo, ya paso, ya no llores, yo nunca te dejare te lo juro.-lo besa para tranquilizarlo-

-enserio?

-si, asi que sea lo que sea que hayas soñado solo olvidalo, yo estoy aquí contigo y eso no cambiara, ahora volvamos a dormir, si?-Ryou asintió tranquilo, pero cuando Bakura trato de acostarse nuevamente sobre el futon, Ryou lo detuvo.

-Ryou pasa algo mas?

-Bakura…-pasa un poco de saliva-quiero que me hagas tuyo una vez mas.

-Ryou pero…

-por favor… quiero estar contigo.

Bakura se acerco hacia el rostro de Ryou y tomo sus labios con pasión y dulzura, para luego comenzar a desvestirlo de forma lenta y delicada, acariciando suavemente cada parte que iba dejando a la vista, llenándolo de besos mientras le susurraba palabras de que demostraban su amor hacia el otro.

Y después de que las prendas de ambos yacían en el suelo, ambos contemplaron sus cuerpos desnudos, aunque el mas pequeño aun sentía vergüenza de que Bakura lo viera y se sonrojo al sentir la penetratante mirada de su amado sobre su cuerpo.

Bakura sonrio ante la inocencia del mas pequeño, asi que se acerco para besarlo y susurrarle algo que lo hizo ponerse mas rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-Ryou eres tan hermoso, la criatura mas perfecta jamás creada.

Esa noche Bakura tomo a Ryou con tanta delicadeza que parecía como si fuera la primera vez en la que se demostraban su amor de esa forma, y entre sonoros gemidos de placer que llenaban el ambiente, ambos dieron lo mejor de si para complacer al otro, llegando juntos al clímax gritando al unisonó el nombre del otro.

Bakura abrazo a Ryou contra su pecho para luego tomar la cobija y ponerla para asi cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Bakura "te amo"

-yo también "te amo Ryou", mas que ha mi vida- asi ambos quedaron dormidos, o eso creyo Bakura al ver a Ryou con los ojos cerrados, asi que el también se dispuso a dormir.

Pero Ryou aunque trataba no conseguía conciliar el sueño, aun pensaba en aquel horrible sueño, que no tardaría en cumplirse, esa noche Ryou lloro en silencio al haber fantaseado con su propia muerte.

**A la mañana siguiente **

Ryou despertó al escuchar el sonido que hacia Bakura al salir de bañarse.

-te desperté?, lo siento, vuelve a dormir- se acerca y la de un beso en la majilla y luego uno en la boca.

-no quiero seguir durmiendo, por que no me despertaste?

-crei que estarías cansado, asi que quise dejarte dormir un poco mas mientras yo iba al pueblo a comprar lo del desayuno.

-no quiero quedarme aquí solo, llevame contigo, solo espera a que me bañe rápido, no tardare!- se levanta y se acerca a su maleta para tomar algo de ropa y asi irse hacia al baño.

Después de esperar a Ryou, ambos gemelos bajaron hacia la parada de autobús mas cercana, donde lo tomaron para asi poder ir al centro del pueblo, Bakura iba del lado de la ventana y Ryou iba con su cabeza recargada en el brazo del otro mientras miraba hacia la ventana admirando el paisaje.

Bakura vio que Ryou parecía algo distraído asi que saco su celular y le tomo una foto, ya que no tenia una foto de Ryou asi.

-Bakura porque siempre me tomas fotos?

-que no es obvio? es por que quiero tener grabado cada momento maravilloso en el que estoy contigo

-he?, pero yo no tengo fotos tuyas, quiero una- le arrebata el celular y le tomo una foto-aunque la vara de Bakura en lugar de tener una sonrisa, tenia una cara de sorpresa que hizo que cuando Ryou la viera comenzara a reir.

-Ryou dame eso, borrare esa foto!

-no, no lo haras, si intentas quitarme ese celular, te juro que antes de que lo intentes ya abre borrado todas las fotos que tienes de mi en el, de acuerdo?

-Bakura no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer ya que no quería perder su preciada colección de fotos de su amado.

No paso mucho tiempo después de eso para que estuvieran ya a donde pretendían ir, asi que bajaron del autobús y se fueron hacia donde se encontraba la tienda de conveniencia.

-Bakura cuando lleguemos a la tienda, pediré que impriman esa foto- le saca la lengua

-ah si?, pues mas te vale que no solo saques esa, y que saques todas las que tengo tuyas, entendido?

-bien

Cuando pasaron frente a una pastelería Bakura se detuvo frente a ella…

Ryou, puedes ir a comprar las cosas que necesitamos?, tengo algo mas que hacer- le da dinero y lo comienza a empujar hacia donde estaba la tienda.

-he?, pero Bakura tu a donde iras?

-no hagas caso necesito ir a la farmacia a comprar "ya sabes que", tal vez los usemos esta noche- esto ultimo se lo dice al oído, Ryou solo se sonrojo y asintió para luego irse.

Bakura rio divertido ante la reacción del otro, para luego darse vuelta y caminar hacia la pastelería, había visto un pastel de chocolate adorno con fresas que creyo que a Ryou le encantaría asi que le daría una pequeña sorpresa, pero cuando se dirigía hacia la tienda se detuvo al escuchar que alguien le hablaba…

-tu hermano, el es bastante inocente no es asi?

Bakura se giro para ver a la persona que le hablaba, frente a el estaba una chica de largos cabellos blanquiazules ( ni idea de si exista en verdad esa palabra, pero bueno supongamos que si)que le llegaban hasta cerca de las rodillas, su rostro no pudo verlo ya que llevaba una sudadera(hoodie) con capucha la cual le hacia una sombra que le cubria los ojos.

Bakura trato de ignorarla y seguir su camino pero entonces ella dijo algo que hizo que el volteara rápidamente y se detuviera frente a ella.

-¿si su vida pudiera ser salvada que estarías dispuesto a dar a cambio, Bakura?- sonríe –

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

bien a partir de aqui sera algo raro, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, aunque esta un poco aburridon pero bueno con algo tenia que rellenar el capitulo, nos estamos leyendo!

Sky Angel Dream

Saga

Mary0o


	14. Chapter 14

El pequeño albino seleccionaba las fotos que imprimiría y después de esperar algunos minutos para que estuvieran todas, se dirige a la caja para poder pagar pero se da cuenta que el empleado esta teniendo problemas, al parecer el tipo traia una navaja y le exigía que le diera el dinero.

Mientras tanto con Bakura

-¿si su vida pudiera ser salvada que estarías dispuesto a dar a cambio, Bakura?- sonríe –

-no juegues conmigo maldita! ya no hay nada que hacer

-te equivocas, claro que hay algo que aun se puede hacer, por eso es que te pregunto que estarías dispuesto a hacer con tal de salvarlo?, sabes, el morirá en unos cuantos minutos, pero no será a causa de su enfermedad, creo que no debiste haber dejado que fuera solo a esa tienda.

-que dices?- se da la vuelta para ir a donde Ryou esta pero ella se interpone

-me temo que no puedo dejar que vayas hasta que terminemos de hablar.

-hazte a un lado –mirada amenazante.

-lo hare, solo responde mi pregunta es lo único que quiero

Ryou solo se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, saco su teléfono celular para llamar a la policía, y cuando termino de hablar estaba por tomar una foto del asaltante pero el ruido de la cámara lo delato asi que el tipo se acerco amenazadoramente hacia el.

-que crees que estas haciendo mocoso!

Ryou se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas, asi que corrió hacia otro de los pasillos para poder huir del asaltante, tratando de hacer tiempo se escondió entre algunas cajas de comestibles.

Pero no duro mucho tiempo antes de que aquel tipo se diera cuenta y lo tomo del cabello para sacarlo de aquel lugar.

-maldito mocoso! ahora veras de mi nadie se burla- levanto la navaja dispuesto a enterrarla en el pecho del asustado niño que lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue cerrar los ojos esperando a que aquella navaja fuera enterrada en su piel.

Fue entonces cuando el tipo al escuchar que venia la policía decidió que Ryou seria su pase de salida, asi que se lo llevo hasta afuera de la tienda amenazándolo con la navaja muy cerca de la yugular.

Bakura sintió que su alma se salía del cuerpo al ver a Ryou siendo usado como rehén por aquel tipo.

El asaltante se dirigió hacia su auto donde otro tipo lo esperaba y el cual al oir que la policía se acercaba encendió el auto para en cuanto llegara el otro pudieran huir de ahí.

El tipo que mantenía como rehén a Ryou comenzó a presionar la navaja sobre la piel del albino logrando que apareciera una herida por la cual comenzó a brotar un pequeño hilo de sangre.

El asaltante comenzó a gritar sus demandas, las cuales eran bastante simples.

Si los dejaban marchar ellos soltarían a Ryou algunos minutos después, y si no accedían lo matarían, asi de simple era. Por su parte la policía no quería arriesgarla vida de Ryou asi que accedió a su petición.

Estaban por subirse al auto de los asaltantes cuando Ryou quiso librarse y mordió el brazo del tipo que lo tenia cautivo logrando que lo soltara, pero el tipo al ver cuales eran las intenciones de Ryou lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que perdiera la conciencia por falta de aire, y asi lo subió al asiento trasero del auto para poder huir.

-entonces dime, estarías dispuesto a dar todo lo que tienes? incluso tu vida?

-claro que lo daría todo incluyendo mi vida!, ahora hazte a un lado tengo que ir con Ryou.

-bien, tu deseo será concedido entonces, tu vida por la de tu hermano, fue un gusto hacer tratos contigo. –sonrie.

Y entonces aquella chica de cabellos blanquiazules puso la palma de su mano en el pecho de Bakura y lo empujo.

Lo último que Bakura supo es que su cuerpo dolía y luego todo estaba oscuro.


	15. Chapter 15

Y entonces estaba parado frente al féretro de la persona que mas amo y sigue amando, observando su hermosa piel pálida y sus labios morados…

Queridos hermanos estamos aquí esta tarde para dar el ultimo adiós a quien a Bakura Yami quien en vida fue un excelente hijo, hermano y amigo…el padre decía su sermón y todos escuchaban atentamente excepto por el pequeño albino que aunque tenia la vista fija en aquel ataúd su mente estaba en otra parte, entonces cerro los ojos y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de lo ocurrido…

…..así que ya despertaste!, eso es bueno, toma – le entrega un sobre- es lo único que llevabas contigo cuando sucedió aquel incidente, no es asi?- Ryou solo asintió y tomo el sobre que contenía las fotos, suspiro aliviado por no haberlo perdido, y entonces se levanto de brinco al recordar como es que había quedado inconsciente, miro por todos lados pero no vio a nadie mas aparte de aquel policía que lo había estado cuidando.

-necesito que declares que fue lo que sucedió en la tienda, como es que terminaste de rehén de aquel tipo, ya los hemos detenido pero necesitamos tu declaración.

-donde estas Bakura?

-Bakura, a quien te refieres niño?

-mi hermano gemelo, el estaba en la acera de enfrente cuando sucedió todo.

El policía entonces recordó a que se refería y trago un poco saliva antes de contestar…

-escucha niño, después de que tu hermano fuera arrollado por el auto de los asaltantes no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara la ambulancia, no se exactamente cual sea su estado, pero por el golpe que recibió… es muy probable que haya muerto poco después.

-no, es mentira… el no puede estar muerto-comienza a temblar mientras se aferra al sobre.

-lo siento, pero no es posible que haya sobrevivido, no después de recibir ese golpe al haberse aventado frente a es auto.

-que!, eso no puede ser, el no haría algo así, es mentira!

-no, no es mentira todos los que estábamos ahí vimos cuando ese chico se lanzo frente al auto.

-la chica que estaba con el, ella debe saber algo, ella tiene que saber que fue lo que paso en realidad.

-una chica?, oye niño estas seguro de que estas bien?, tu hermano no estaba con nadie, el estaba solo en ese momento…oye espera a donde vas?, aun no puedes irte!

Ryou lo ignoro y salió de la habitación, corrió por todo un pasillo hasta que vio el letrero de salida, entonces logro salió después de haber esquivado a unos cuantos policías para comenzar a correr con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían hacia el hospital.

Corría tan rápido como le era posible solo fijando su vista en el hospital que ya se lograba ver desde donde iba, que no noto un pequeño bache que había en el suelo y el cual le hizo caer de lleno sin siquiera poder meter las manos haciendo que un pequeño hematoma se formara en su labio inferior, pero no le tomo importancia al dolor que empezaba a aparecer así que levanto de inmediato el sobre que había caído a unos pocos centímetros de el para luego pararse y seguir corriendo.

No tardo mas de 10 minutos en llegar, en cuanto entro busco con la mirada algún lugar que le diera señal de donde estaba Bakura mientras trataba de agarrar un poco de aire para regularizar sus respiración, cuando vio a algunas enfermeras que salían del quirófano y estaban hablando…

-pobre chico, no aguanto la operación

-lo se, es tan triste era tan joven, pero me pregunto que estaba pensando en ese momento cuando se lanzo frente a ese auto.

Antes de que Ryou pudiera decir algo la puerta del quirófano volvió a abrirse y por ella estaba saliendo otra enfermera que empujaba una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana, entonces sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió hasta aquella camilla y quito la sabana para descubrir el rostro de aquel cadáver.

Y entonces se dejo caer de rodillas y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos para comenzar a llorar amargamente, entonces una de las enfermeras quiso ayudarlo a levantarse pero este no hacia caso, fue hasta que un grito de dolor se escucho que el fue capaz de voltear, y ahí estaba detrás de el su madre.

Ni siquiera se había podido despedir de el…

Hubiera seguido pensando en lo que sucedió después de eso, pero fue sacado de su ensimismamiento cuando escucho la primera caída de tierra sobre el féretro ya cerrado y que ya estaba en aquella zanja, entonces no lo soporto, no quería ver como el ser mas amado para el se iba para siempre, así que se dio la vuelta ignorando los llamados de su madre porque regresara y comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, solo quería irse de ahí.

Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol observando a una distancia prudente aquel sepelio con sus rodillas juntas y su brazo sobre estas para apoyar su rostro en la palma de su mano, pero tuvo que deshacer su posición para levantarse al ver que el chico de cabellos alvinos corría, así que se paro para recargarse en el árbol mientras esperaba a que pasara por ahí.

-a el no le gustaría verte llorar asi!

Ryou volteo al escuchar aquello y entonces se topo de frente con aquella chica, la misma que estaba con Bakura antes de aquel accidente así que se paro en seco.

-Tu!

-gusto en conocerte Ryou Hikari- le sonríe

-eres tu!, tu estabas con el cuando ocurrió ese accidente, tu tienes que saber que paso realmente, tienes que decírmelo!

-suspira- si, yo estaba con el y se que fue lo que ocurrió realmente, lo escuchaste no es así?, todos dicen que el se lanzo frente a ese auto –suspira- bueno la verdad es que yo solamente cumplí su deseo.

-su deseo?

-si, el y yo hicimos un trato, tu estas curado no es así?

.-Entonces vino a su mente, aquello tan extraño que había sucedido… después de que les entregaran el cuerpo de Bakura, su madre se puso histérica y llevo a Ryou a que lo revisaran, solo hablaba de que quería saber que tan mal estaba su hijo, quería saber cuanto tiempo estaría con el antes de que también se lo llevara la muerte, así que lo llevo a que se hiciera una revisión y cuando les dieron los resultados nadie lo podía creer, las radiografías y análisis no mostraban nada, como si nunca hubiera tenido esa maldita enfermedad, como si siempre hubiera tenido un cuerpo completamente sano, entonces su madre y los médicos se lo atribuyeron a un milagro-.

-su vida por la de su hermano, ese fue el trato.

-entonces, tu?...

-si, lo que en realidad sucedió…fue que yo lo empuje frente a ese auto… Es doloroso no?, el perder a la persona que mas amas?

-Bakura idiota, de que me sirve esta vida si no estoy contigo, tu eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz- las lagrimas comienzas a bajar por su rostro nuevamente-

-tu realmente lo amabas, no es asi?

-si, mas que a mi vida

-entiendo… entonces, dime Ryou Hikari, que estarías dispuesto a hacer con tal de tenerlo de regreso, que serias capaz de hacer por recibir una segunda oportunidad?


	16. Chapter 16

- entonces, dime Ryou Hikari, que estarías dispuesto a hacer con tal de tenerlo de regreso, que serias capaz de hacer por tener una segunda oportunidad?

-supongo que esa fue la misma pregunta que le hiciste a el, no es así ?,y su respuesta fue la que ocasiono que el este muerto y yo este aquí, entonces si yo contesto lo mismo que el te dijo ¿de que serviría?, si yo muero y aunque el este de vuelta todo seria para nada, no juegues conmigo!

-no, no – niega con el dedo – no es la misma, su pregunta fue: ¿Qué darías a cambio de la vida de tu hermano? Y su respuesta fue "cualquier cosa incluso mi vida", como puedes notar hay una gran diferencia,… ¿entonces cual es tu respuesta?

-si hago lo que tu dices, tendré de vuelta a Bakura?

-si, si ese es tu deseo lo tendrás de vuelta sin necesidad de que alguno de los dos muera, pero no olvides que hay que pagar un precio a cambio, ¿estas dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de tenerlo de vuelta, incluso si eso significa que vivirás con ello y cargaras con el peso de tus acciones por siempre?

-no me importa, si puedo tenerlo nuevamente conmigo, hare lo que sea.

-bien, tu petición es aceptada y tu deseo será concedido. –sonríe

Ven conmigo- el albino no dijo nada y solo se limito a seguir a esa chica hasta lo que parecía ser un departamento y aunque un poco desconfiado decidió entrar en aquel lugar.

Se sentó sobre un sofá mientras la chica buscaba entre sus cosas algo, lo cual allá después de unos minutos de búsqueda.

-te encontré- dijo mientras sacaba un objeto extraño que parecía hecho de oro puro ,de una caja de madera que tenia oculta en su armario.

Ryou solo miraba aquel objeto, en verdad era extraño, entonces la chica se acerco a Ryou con aquel objetó en las manos y se lo mostro.

-mira, es lindo verdad?, se llama "cetro del milenio", y con esto haremos que recuerdes que fue lo que sucedió hace 5 mil años.

-que dices, de que hablas?

-Vamos a 5 mil años en el pasado, cuando el faraón *Akhenamkhanen* gobernaba el antiguo Egipto y todo esto comenzó…

Ryou no pudo decir nada ya que un fuerte brillo que salía de aquel objeto le hizo cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abrió lo único que pudo apreciar a su alrededor fue cientos y cientos de dunas.

-el desierto?, tienes que estar bromeando no hay forma de que en verdad estamos aquí

-bueno a decir verdad, no estamos aquí realmente estos son los recuerdo de Bakura de hace 5 mil años, ven es por aquí. - Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un pequeño mercado

Entonces vio a alguien que le parecía muy familiar y se acerco para ver si realmente era la misma persona, entonces aquel joven de cabellos blancos y piel morena se acerco a un puesto y tratando de pasar desapercibido tomo algunas de los collares que ahí se exhibían, pero no contaba con que había sido visto por uno de los vendedores, y sin ellos perder tiempo trataron de detenerlo, pero aquel joven era demasiado rápido y antes de que pudiera atrapado había tomado un caballo y había emprendido la huida, pero los otros no pensaban dejarlo ir tan fácilmente así que habían tomado también caballos y lo seguían…

Fue minutos después cuando Bakura se detuvo cerca de unas cuevas ya que había logrado ser herido en un costado por una flecha, al escuchar a los tipos cerca decidió adentrarse en la cueva para poder escapar, y cuando estuvo seguro que ya se había ido decidió salir de aquel lugar, pero por la perdida de sangre estaba comenzando a perder ver borroso y después perdió la conciencia y callo desmayado a unos pocos metro de la cueva.

Ryou intento ir a ayudarlo, pero cuando quiso tocarlo solo lo atravesó como su el fuera un fantasma

-te lo dije, estos son solo recuerdos, no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarlo, pero no te preocupes Touzoku estará bien.

-entonces realmente ese chico es Akefia?

-no realmente, a decir verdad el es Bakura

-Bakura?, no puede ser, entonces porque tiene el aspecto de Akefia?

-pronto lo entenderás- de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos posición del sol estaba en otra parte indicando que ya era algo tarde, lo cual le pareció extraño a Ryou pero no pudo preguntar nada ya que en eso un caballo se detuvo cerca , y de el bajo nada mas y nada menos que ¿Ryou?

-imposible!, ese no puedo ser yo!

-parece que ya te diste cuenta, y si, ese eres tu, bueno a decir verdad es tu yo de hace 5 mil años.

Siguieron observando aquella escena en la cual el chico que acababa de llegar observo al chico desmayado por unos segundos para luego con un poco de esfuerzo levantarlo y subirlo a su caballo para luego irse.

De pronto estaban en la habitación de alguna casa observando como aquel chico albino curaba las heridas del moreno utilizando unas hierbas y vendas, cuando por fin termino salió de la habitación para ir a conseguir algo de comer, y pasaron algunas horas antes de que este despertara.

Cuando abrió los ojos observo extrañado aquel lugar, no lo conocía así que de inmediato quiso ponerse alerta y trato de levantarse bruscamente pero una punzada en su abdomen le hizo recordar su herida entonces se toco para ver si aun seguía sangrando y pudo darse cuenta que sus heridas habían sido atendidas, aun así no dejo de estar alerta y se aseguro de que aun llevara consigo la daga que usaba para defenderse.

-veo que ya te levantaste- volteo hacia la dirección de aquella voz y se topo con el mas hermoso de los ángeles, quien le sonreía.

-te sientes bien?- hablo nuevamente "el hermoso ángel", pero solo este no contestaba solo lo miraba enojado.

-¿quien eres, y que es lo que pretendías al traerme a este lugar?- entonces recordó los collares que había robado y no los encontró por ninguna parte de entre sus ropas así que sostenía la daga en su mano por debajo de tu túnica, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

-¿donde están mis cosas?- dijo en tono desafiante, pero "el ángel" no pareció inmutarse ante la aura asesina que irradiaba en ese momento el ladrón y solo se limito a contestar en tono despreocupado y bastante amable.

- aquí están, se cayeron de entre tus ropas cuando esta por curarte, puedes revisarlas si quieres.- dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña mesa donde estaban los collares, -Bakura por un segundo quedo hipnotizado ante aquella voz tan hermosa, pero luego recupero su actitud altanera y hablo nuevamente…

-si esperas que te de las gracias "por salvarme" estas muy equivocada, niña.

-¿equivocada?, ¿niña?, yo no s…

-acaso no estas asustada?!, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de quien soy?, solo vasta con ver mi cicatriz sobre mi ojo y mejilla, además mi cabello albino y piel morena, que es lo que pretendes al traerme aquí?, cualquier otro ya me hubiera entregado.

-yo no soy cualquier persona, y como se supone que entregaría a alguien que esta mal herido?, si te traje aquí fue porque era obvio que necesitabas ayuda- Bakura estaba por gritar de nuevo pero el sonido que hizo su estomago por falta de alimento le hizo bajar la mirada avergonzado cosa que no le sucedía muy a menudo.

-claro que se quien eres, como acabas de decir solo hace falta ver tu aspecto para saber que eres nada mas y nada menos que "Bakura el rey de los ladrones", no es así como te llaman todos?

-y si sabias quien era yo, porque no me dejas morir en ese lugar, porque me has traído hasta aquí y has curado mis heridas esto no tiene sentido!

-acaso hace falta repetirlo?, necesitabas ayuda y yo no podía dejarte ahí para que murieras, como podría vivir pensando que deje morir a una persona? Toma será mejor que comas- le entrega un plato con sopa.

Bakura no tenia intención de comer, no quería aceptar mas ayuda de un extraño, pero hacia horas que no comía y el hambre ya o lo dejaba estar tranquilo así que me mala gana acepto el plato y comenzó a comer, mientras tanto Ryou se acerco a la venta y quito la tela que servia como cortina para dejar entrar la luz del amanecer, Bakura dejo a un lado su comida para con dificultad pararse quería saber donde se encontraba, pero lo único que pudo ver alrededor fue cientos y cientos de dunas así que supuso que estaban lejos del pueblo.

-desde que desperté no he visto a nadie mas, vives sola?

-si, yo no vivo con nadie mas

-y como es que te mantienes?

-tengo un pequeño sembradío ya que estamos cerca del rio me es posible sembrar algunas frutas y legumbres además tengo una vaca, y un caballo, y si necesito algo del pueblo solo debo ir por el, eso no es problema, Bakura estuvo satisfecho con esa respuesta así que solo tomo su palto para seguir comiendo.

…-entonces me puedes explicar que esta pasando, y como es que en esta vida soy una chica, esto no puede ser ToT?!

-aun no…solo sigue observando y pronto lo entenderás.


	17. Chapter 17

Aunque para ellos habían pasado apenas unas horas, según lo que habían visto en los recuerdos ya habían pasado un mes, un mes en el que Akefia se había curado casi por completo gracias a los cuidados del otro que al principio se había negado aceptar, pero el moreno no podía negarse a nada que el otro le pidiera y/u ordenara, así que se había dejado mimar por el otro.

Todo había sido lo mas normal posible en cuanto a su convivencia ya que Akefia no quería levantar sospechas en hace días que pensaba en irse de ahí en cuanto estuviera mejor de sus heridas ya que tenias algunos asuntos pendientes que atender, aunque eso significara tener que irse de ahí.

-como te sientes, quieres que revise tus heridas?

-ya te dije que me siento bien!, maldición! – bajo su vista ya que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver de frente al "hermoso ángel" y es que según Akefia era tan hermosa con su piel blanca como que parecía tan suave y sedosa al tacto, con sus hermosos ojos como esmeraldas, su cabello de plata tan largo y hermoso, y su figura delgada y grácil a pesar de tener un pecho tan plano, pero lo que mas lo enviciaba era ver esa hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a el.

-vamos no te enojes, solo quería saber si estabas bien

-claro que estoy bien, yo soy Bakura Akefia el rey de los ladrones, estas simples heridas no son nada para mi, apréndete eso niña.

-que no soy una n…- fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al parecer alguien había llegado, Akefia de inmediato se puso alerta ya que hasta ahora no había visto a nadie mas por ese lugar, pero Ryou no parecía sorprendido de que hubiera alguien estuviera llamando a la puerta así que solo le dijo a Akefia que se escondiera mientras el se hacia cargo.

-Ryou que gusto verte – lo abraza-

La persona que había llegado era un hombre maduro, que parecía bastante feliz de ver a Ryou, Akefia miraba todo desde su escondite, y sintió la sangre hervir al ver que el tipo abrazaba a Ryou y este le agradecía sus cariños con esa hermosa sonrisa que solo el había sido capaz de ver en las ultimas semanas.

Estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite para ir y darle su merecido al tipo ese, pero se detuvo al ver que comenzaban a platicar:

-Ryou estas bien, como te ha ido desde la ultima vez que vine a visitarte?, sabes que no me gusta que vivas aquí tu solo, sabes que mi ofrecimiento para que vayas a vivir conmigo sigue en pie.

-muchas gracias, pero yo estoy muy bien aquí, ya no me siento tan solo.

-¿solo?- se pregunto Akefia

-entiendo que estés acostumbrado a la soledad pero tu padre esta preocupado por ti, pero cuando lo vea le diré que su hijo se encuentra bien.

-¿hijo?- Akefia se quedo pasmado, ¿Ryou era un chico?

-gracias por todo, saluda a papa de mi parte

-eso hare, aquí tienes es lo de este mes- le entrega una bolsa con dinero

-Ryou cuídate mucho, no olvides que aprovechando tu aspecto tu padre te hizo pasar por chica para que no tuvieras que ir al pueblo a trabajar, ya que tu salud no es buena y el no quería que hicieras esfuerzos.

-no se preocupe, no olvide que a pesar de mi aspecto frágil y delicado sigo siendo un chico, además ya no estoy tan débil como antes, yo puedo cuidarme solo.

-bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo- se despide y se va, Ryou regresa pero es recibido por un furioso Akefia…

-me mentiste!

-de que hablas?

-me mentiste, me has estado viendo la cara todo este tiempo, no eras una chica, eras un chico, tu maldito mentiroso!

-yo jamás te dije que yo fuera una chica, incluso hubo varias veces en que trate de decírtelo pero tu no hacías caso, no fue mi culpa!.

-tu me has estado viendo la cara todo este tiempo, eres hombre.!

-y que tiene eso de malo?, además no soy un chico, soy un doncel, y no voy a aceptar quejas ni insultos de nadie respecto a mi situación y mi apariencia!.

-no te preocupes que ahora mismo me largo de aquí!

-que dices?!

-como lo oyes, yo solo estaba esperando a que mis heridas sanaran para largarme de aquí, y como puedes ver ya estoy mucho mejor, así que hasta nunca, además no creo que estés muy solo ya que hay tipos que vienen a visitarte!.

-pero…- no termino de decir ya que Bakura ya había tomado sus cosas y salido de ahí.

- Akefia imbécil!, como se atreve a dejarlo así o ¿seria "dejarme así"?, bueno no importa mas le vale que arregle esto.

-quieres ver que es lo que hará ahora?

-si

Agito un poco el cetro del milenio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban nuevamente en el desierto. Ahí pudieron ver como Bakura llegaba a una cueva y entraba en ella para ser recibido por tres chicos.

- Akefia!- dijeron 3 chicos al unisono

-que bueno que llegaste.

-tienes que ayudarnos.

-y ahora que hicieron?- dijo cerrando los puños molesto- volteo hacia todos lados y noto que algo hacia falta o mas bien alguien.

-que no falta alguien aquí?, será mejor que tengan una buena explicación!

-es precisamente por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda - trago saliva-., hace una semana fuimos a "conseguir" algo de comida, pero no contábamos con que el faraón estaría ahí, cuando robamos algunas frutas de un puesto, uno de los guardias que acompañaban al faraón se dio cuenta y entonces todos los demás guardias se lanzaron sobre nosotros para atraparnos, y como buenos ladrones que somos obviamente les dimos su merecido a todos, pero no contábamos con que el faraón no venia solo además de sus guardias iban con el sus dos hijos, su sobrino y el capitán de su ejercito.- dijo un chico de ojos violetas, piel morena y pelo color arena.

-y después de que nos deshiciéramos de sus guardias fueron esos chicos quienes se entrometieron- dijo ahora un chico de piel blanca, ojos amatistas y cabellos en tres colores.

-y entonces?- pregunto Akefia tratando de contener su rabia, al saber lo que los otros responderían, los 3 chicos tragaron saliva al ver el rostro del ladrón mayor.

-pues veras… esos chicos nos vencieron- dijo el otro chico de piel morena, ojos amatistas y cabellos también de tres colores mientras retrocedía no quería ser el que recibiera la furia de Akefia.

-Así que los vencieron, he?, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta donde esta la otra cabeza hueca?

-pues lo que sucedió fue que solo estábamos peleando solo con los dos hijos del faraón y el capitán de su ejercito, su sobrino el sacerdote aun no había hecho ningún movimiento hasta que ella saco su daga e intento herir a uno de los príncipes, que fue cuando el interfiero y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya la tenia como prisionera- dijo el moreno de ojos amatistas escondiéndose detrás de su gemelo como queriendo esconderse de la furia de Akefia.

- y ustedes no hicieron nada, para ayudarla idiotas!

-claro que si Akefia, lo intentamos pero cuando ella vio lo que planeábamos hacer ella dijo que nosotros no podríamos solos con todos, ya que en ese momento los guardas ya se habían levantado nuevamente, así que nos dijo que corriéramos y que te avisáramos- termino de contar el de piel pálida aun cubriendo a su gemelo.

-esa maldita familia real, pagaran por todas las que nos han hecho!

-entonces?

-será mejor que se preparen esta noche iremos al palacio del faraón a ajustar cuentas.

-enserio cuando piensas explicarme que esta pasando?

-esta por comenzar –

Pasaron algunas horas, habían esperado a que fuera media noche para atacar, así que tomaron sus caballos y los cuatro fueron hacia el palacio.

Al llegar rápidamente se deshicieron de los guardias de la entrada y entraron tan fácilmente que pareciera que no era la primera vez.

-deben tenerla en el calabozo

-si, es lo mas seguro – entonces se escondieron en las sombras al oír como unos guardias se acercaban.

Esa chica que trajeron como prisionera de verdad tiene agallas al haber preferido el calabozo en lugar de unirse al harem del hermano del faraón.

-pero si sigue con esa actitud, seguro que la cortan la cabeza ahora que fue llevada nuevamente a los aposentos del hermano del faraón, el no tiene paciencia y si esa chica no accede, seguro que no vivirá para contarlo.

Los cuatro habían escuchado todo y si antes estaban enojados ahora no había palabras para describir lo que sentían en ese momento.

-como se atreve!

-por lo menos ya sabemos donde esta.

-no perdamos mas tiempo, vamos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hermano del faraón:

-enserio, que no puedes comportarte como una dama, en lugar de un vago?

- no te metas conmigo sacerdote!- lo apunta con un pequeño cuchillo.

-de donde sacaste eso?, cuando llegaste te revisaron y estoy seguro que no lo traías contigo.

-robar un cuchillo es fácil y esto no es nada comparado con lo que puedo llegar a hacer, sacerdote.

-me parece que tengo que enseñarte como comportarte, y deja de decirme: "sacerdote, sacerdote", mi nombre es Seth cuantas veces tengo que decirlo?.

-y cuantas veces tengo que decir yo, que no me importa tu nombre, al fin y al cabo sigues siendo de la familia real así que debes ser tan despreciable como tu padre y el faraón.

-se que ellos no son las mejores personas, pero por lo menos yo no soy así, o es que acaso no es gracias a mi, que aun sigues con vida?, acaso creías que dejaría que una chica tan hermosa pasara otra noche en el calabozo?

- que dices!, si piensas que solo con palabras bonitas harás que acceda a ser una de tus mujerzuelas, de una vez te digo lo mismo que le dije a tu padre, prefiero ser ejecutada que ser tocada por alguien de la familia real- dijo aun sonrojada por las palabras de Seth.

-si, y desde que llegaste aquí te he dicho que me aceptes, si yo te reclamo como mía entonces mi padre tendrá que dejarte en paz- se acerca peligrosamente a ella y esta al ver lo cerca que estaba volvió a enrojecer sus mejillas.

-eres tan hermosa- la toma por la cintura y la besa suavemente y aunque ella tarta de resistirse en un principio al fina se deja llevar y corresponde ese beso que aunque no lo dijera lo había estado deseando, se había enamorada del sacerdote no solo por su apariencia si no por la forma en que se comportaba definitivamente el no era como su padre.

Mientras tanto los cuatro ladrones habían llegado hasta un largo pasillo donde había 5 puertas, así que como no sabían cual era la que buscaban optaron por revisar cada quien una de ellas, y quien encontrara la correcta avisaría a los demás.

Así cada uno fue hacia la puerta que le había tocado y entraron para cada quien encontrase con quien menos esperaban.


	18. Chapter 18

Así cada uno fue hacia la puerta que le había tocado y entraron para cada quien encontrase con quien menos esperaban.

Como no podían seguirlos a todos al mismo tiempo optaron por seguir a Akefia, así que entraron en la misma habitación con el, mientas los demás entraban en la habitación que cada quien había elegido.

**Primera puerta**

Yugi entro, pero todo estaba oscuro no podía distinguir nada, lo único que pudo distinguir en todo esa oscuridad y silencio fue la voz de alguien al llamarlo.

-te estaba esperando, mi querido Yugi.

-vaya, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí príncipe Yami pero tengo asuntos que atender, así que con permiso- comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Yami fue mas rápido y antes de que Yugi pudiera hacer algo, Yami ya lo había lanzado a la cama y se había posicionada sobre el.

-no escaparas de nuevo Yugi.

-quítame las manos de encima!

-no, no lo hare…desde el momento que entraste en esta habitación eres mío.- acerca sus labios a su mejilla y comienza a darle corto besos en ella para luego acercarlos a su oído y decirle:

-Yugi, desde aquella vez que te vi dormido en la orilla del rio con el sol sobre tu hermosa piel, me enamore de ti, y no sabes cuanto te deseo, tienes que ser mío.- acerca sus labios a los del mas pequeño y comienza a besarlo dulcemente, mientras que Yugi no hacia nada para defenderse aquellas palabras lo había dejado muy sorprendido, jamás creyó que el príncipe correspondía sus sentimientos, así que solo se dejo llevar y comenzó a corresponder los besos y las caricias que el otro le brindaba.

**Segunda puerta**

-oh vaya, ya te habías tardado en llegar hasta aquí, creí que no vendrías, Malik.

-esa voz, no puede ser!, ¿el capitán del ejercito del faraón?

-¿no me digas, que no recuerdas mi nombre?, ¿o ser mas bien que no quieres recordarme, Malik?

-Marik!- dijo con rabia

-vaya entonces si recuerdas a tu querido primo, creí que me habías olvidado - dice con falsa tristeza.

-maldito seas! – saca una daga e intenta herirlo, pero para Marik no es mas que un juego de niños y rápido lo acorrala contra la pared.

-sabes, alguien debería enseñarte algunos modales – toma ambas manos de Malik con una de las suyas sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la otra comienza a acariciar sus piernas.

-maldito seas, suéltame!- pero el otro ignora sus gritos y sigue subiendo su mano por la pierna del otro para luego comenzar a besar su cuello.

-no, detente… haaa- su voz comenzaba a temblar a causa del placer

-no me rechaces Malik, ambo sabemos que tu también me deseas.

-pero…

-no me importa que seamos familia, sabes que te he amado desde siempre y eso no cambiara.

-Marik yo…también te amo.

Marik al escuchar esto sonríe y continua con sus caricias.

**Mientras tanto en la tercera puerta… **

Entro y casi tropieza no había ni una vela o antorcha que alumbrara el lugar, camino un poco por aquella habitación pero no alcanzo a ver nada así que supuso que no habría nadie allí, así que decidió salir para ir a ver a otra de las habitaciones pero cuando se dio vuelta alguien ya estaba bloqueando la puerta.

-tu!? - dice molesto

-oh, creí que estarías mas feliz de verme, es una suerte que hayas llegado justamente a esta habitación, o no será mas bien que viniste intencionalmente a verme?

-hmp que tontería, ahora hazte a un lado, no tengo tiempo para esto "`príncipe".

-hacerme a un lado?, desde que te vi hace unos días en el mercado cuando peleamos no he dejado de pensar en ti, seria demasiado tonto de mi parte dejar pasar esta oportunidad –Atemu invierte sus posiciones y ahora es Heba quien esta en de espaldas contra la puerta, el príncipe se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a besar los muslos del otro, y a pesar de que el mas pequeño intentaba quitárselo de encima, sus caricias y la forma en la que pasaba su lengua cerca de su miembro eran demasiado excitantes, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenia sus dedos enterrados entre el cabello del príncipe.

**Cuarta puerta **

Bakura entro, esta habitación si estaba iluminada así que busco por la habitación con la mirada al objetivo pero ya que no la vio, salió de ahí creyendo que entonces otro de los chicos la encontraría, entonces vio que el pasillo estaba vacio así que camino un poco mas hasta donde se veían unas grandes pilares y ahí un poco mas al fondo habían dos puertas pero estas se veían mucho mas elaboradas incluso una de ellas tenía incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, supuso a quien pertenecía y para su buena suerte no había guardias cerca.

Se acerco y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se adentro en aquella habitación, y ahí estaba su objetivo, el faraón quien no se percato de la presencia del otro, hasta muy tarde cuando sintió la punta de la daga que Bakura sostenía sobre su cuello.

-este es mi día de suerte, mira que encontrarte aquí a mi merced, listo para morir.

-Bakura! Maldito, guard…!

-ni siquiera lo intentes- dijo mientras apretaba la daga aun mas a su cuello, logrando que el faraón se callara.

-ahora pagaras por todo *Akhenamkhanen*- y antes de que el otro siquiera hablara, el ladrón ya había enterrado en su yugular la daga.

Ryou no podía creer lo que veía, solo siguió con la vista los siguientes movimientos del ladrón, el cual solo dejo ahí el cuerpo agonizante del faraón, se acerco hacia una mesa que ahí estaba y tomo un extraño objeto que parecía hecho de oro puro y salió de aquella habitación.

-así que de esa forma fue como lo mato y obtuvo la sortija del milenio - dijo la chica mientras seguían al ladrón.

Entonces saco de entre sus ropas un poco de pólvora y le lanzo una de las antorchas que alumbraban el pasillo, la explosión de escucho en gran parte del palacio alertando a todos.

Los ladrones supiera al oír aquello, que era la señal de escape, así como lo tenían planeado cada uno escaparía por alguna de las salidas que ya conocían, y así lo hicieron los primeros 2 ladrones, en cuanto a la chica que aun estaba con Seth al escuchar aquello supuso lo que pasaba así que salió de la habitación encontrándose con Bakura quien solo le dijo:

-vámonos!- y esta solo asintió y siguió a Bakura, mientras que Seth que salió de la habitación con intención de seguirla no pudo ya que se topo con la nube de humo que la explosión había producido así que perdió su rastro.

-ven tenemos que seguirlos- dijo la chica, aunque Ryou debido al caos no podía ver bien así que solo iba por donde la chica le decía.

Y así cada uno salieron del palacio y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a donde cada quien había dejado a su caballo, para tomarlo y dirigirse a la cueva, solo fueron unos pocos minutos de diferencia antes de que todos se reunieran.

Cuando los 3 ladrones menores vieron que la misión había resultado un éxito y tenían de vuelta a la chica, tenían intención de celebrar, pero ella les hizo saber que debían irse de ahí:

-que dices, porque deberíamos irnos?

-Seth me lo dijo, que ya tenían conocimiento de este lugar, si nos quedamos aquí no tardaran en venir a arrestarnos por eso debemos irnos de inmediato.

-me temo que no solo es eso por lo que debemos irnos.

-de que hablas Akefia?

-pues verán… yo mate al faraón, así que pronto vendrán a por nosotros, así que tomen lo necesario, ahora mismo nos largamos de aquí!

-Bakura Akefia, eres lo máximo, ese maldito faraón por fin pago por lo que nos hizo!

-aunque ahora no es momento para festejar, me temo que tendremos que posponer la celebración.

Entones todos tomaron lo necesario y salieron de aquel lugar.

-y ahora que haremos, no tenemos a donde ir?

-tal vez deberíamos ir a otro pueblo.

-no podemos quedarnos cerca, pronto nos encontrarían.

-no se preocupen por eso, solo síganme…ya pensé en el lugar perfecto para que podamos escondernos.

-los otros 4 se miraron confundidos pero no dijeron nada, solo siguieron al mayor de los ladrones.

Mientras tanto Ryou y la bruja estaban parados frente a la casa del Ryou del pasado.

-¿que estamos haciendo aquí, porque no seguimos a Bakura y a los demás?

-tranquilo, ellos se dirigen hacia aquí, pronto podrás verlos nuevamente.

Cabalgaron por bastante rato, el frio del desierto ya comenzaba a calarles además del cansancio por ser ya de madrugada.

-Bakura faltara mucho?- pregunto mientras trataba de esquivar algunas ramas.

-¿estas seguro que sabes por donde vamos?, se puede escuchar el rio muy cerca y ya que no vemos nada, no creo que sea seguro seguir por este camino- dijo el otro

-hmp, acaso dudan de mi, mocosos?, ya les dije que se a donde nos dirigimos y no falta mucho para llegar, de hecho ya hemos llegado – dijo mientras apuntaba a cierto lugar en la oscuridad, los cuatro ladrones enfocaron la vista y logaron ver una casa, así que rápido se bajaron de los caballos y los amarraron para cercarse a aquel lugar.

-ves, te dije que pronto estarían aquí!- dijo la chica señalando al ladron.

Bakura se acerco a la puerta y comenzó a tocar, después de todo era de madrugada y tal vez estaría durmiendo así que esperaron unos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y un somnoliento alvino los miro confundido, para decir sorprendido:

-Bakura?


	19. Chapter 19

Bakura se acerco a la puerta y comenzó a tocar, después de todo era de madrugada y tal vez estaría durmiendo así que esperaron unos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y un somnoliento alvino los miro confundido, para decir sorprendido:

-Bakura?

Los 4 ladrones menores se asomaron para ver quien era la persona que les había abierto y se sorprendieron al ver a "esa chica tan linda", parecía que iban a preguntar algo, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Bakura volteo a verlos con una mirada de advertencia por que le estos se mantuvieron al margen, dejando que solo Bakura hablara.

-se que no debería estar aquí pero necesitamos ayuda y fuiste el único que creí que podía ayudarnos, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí, por lo menos esta noche?...por favor. –los ladrones se quedaron anonadados, era la primera vez que veían que Bakura pedía algo y decir la palabra "por favor", en lugar de exigir y mandar, definitivamente "esa chica" era alguien especial para Bakura.

Ryou los miro por unos segundos y pudo ver que además de tener frio, se caían de sueño, no tuvo corazón para dejarlos fuera, así que les permitió pasar.

-pues no tengo muchas habitaciones, pero puedo traerles algunas mantas.- lo otros agradecidos esperaron pacientes a que Ryou les entregara cobijas, el estomago de los gemelos sonó, ya que hacia horas que no comían nada, se avergonzaron por esto, Ryou los vio eran tan lindos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces les preparo algo de comer, no podía permitir que esos chicos durmieran con el estomago vacio.

No veo nada, esta muy oscuro - dijo Ryou

Que esperabas aquí no hay luz, solo esta la antorcha sobre la pared y el fuego con el que esta cocinando, solo espera hasta mañana.- dijo la bruja.

Después de comer, acomodaron el en suelo las cobijas habían optado por dormir todos juntos al no haber mucho espacio para todos.

Fue cerca de una hora después de que se habían dormido, Ryou que tenia el sueño ligero despertó al escuchar un ruido, se levanto para saber que es lo que pasaba, y se dio cuenta de que alguien lloraba, se acerco hasta el para saber que ocurría.

-Malik, sucede algo, por que lloras?

-no es nada, perdona por haberte despertado, no me hagas caso y vuelve a dormir.

Pero Ryou no hizo caso y se acerco hasta el, al verlo así sintió pena por el y lo cobijo en sus brazos para luego cubrirse con una manta, lo recargo en su pecho para que siguiera desahogándose.

El ruido de aquellos sollozos despertó a alguien mas, nada más y nada menos que a Bakura, quien al ver a Malik en los brazos de Ryou y recargado sobre su pecho, ambos cubiertos por una cobija sintió su sangre hervir, pero lo peor fue cuando escucho como Malik dijo:

-Ryou hueles muy bien- mientras el mencionado peinaba con sus dedos los cabellos cenizos de Malik.

No lo soporto, se levanto y fue directo hacia donde Ryou, lo tomo dolorosamente de la muñeca y lo levanto del un jalón haciendo a Malik caer directo al piso, Ryou lo miro entre confundido y asustado, Bakura se veía realmente enojado.

-Bakura?- pregunto asustado Malik.

-no lo toques, el me perteneces!- dijo en tono amenazante, Malik volteo a ver a Ryou, que esta con cara de que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedo observando como Bakura se llevaba casi a la fuerza a Ryou hacia otra habitación.

-Bakura que te pasa?

-no importa quien sea, mientras venga alguien y se te ofrezca tu lo aceptaras gustoso, no es así?, eres peor que una ramera!

Ryou no podía creer lo que Bakura le esta diciendo, le dolía escuchar eso de el

-yo no hice nada malo como para que me vengas a insultar de esa manera, además con quien quiera estar yo n es asunto tuyo! – se dio la vuelta para regresar con los otros ladrones pero fue detenido bruscamente por Bakura.

-No regresaras con el, no lo permitiré!. Lo lanzo hacia la cama que había en esa habitación y de inmediato se posiciono sobre el, Ryou intento empujarlo pero Bakura era mas fuerte y no lograba moverlo.

Ryou sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando Bakura comenzó a besarle en el cuello, no se pudo resistir y gimió por las caricias que Bakura le hacia, el moreno sonrió victorioso.

-tu me perteneces Ryou.

-Bakura! – gimió su nombre.

-eres mío, solo mío.- lo beso de forma ansiosa y desesperada como si desde el día que se conocieron hubiera estado esperando ese momento

Ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y…

-No veas eso!- grito Ryou al momento de taparle los ojos a la otra.

-espera, Que pasa?

-no me veas cuando estoy a punto de…- grito Ryou que estaba mas rojo que una cereza.

-bien, bien, adelantemos un poco- alzo el cetro del milenio y de pronto ya había amanecido.

Bakura y Ryou dormían abrazados, el alvino menor reposa su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de su amado cuando el sol que entraba por la ventana le molesto en los ojos, se levanto ya que tenía que preparar la comida para cuando todos se despertaran.

Se puso su ropa pero el aire de la mañana aun era frio y lo sintió en la piel así que tomo la capa roja de Bakura y fue hacia la cocina para tomar un cántaro en el que pudiera traer agua del rio.

-debemos seguirlo dijo la de cabellos blanquiazules a Ryou, y así siguieron al otro hasta el rio.

Ryou se había detenido en la orilla del rio, cuando estaba por tomar el agua escucho pasos detrás de el, volteo de inmediato y…

-AAAAAAAAHHH! - el grito despertó a todos, Bakura al escuchar a Ryou gritar sintió tanto miedo algo andaba mal, se puso su faldellín y salió de ahí tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Ryou arrodillado, con una de sus manos presionando una herida en su hombro, enfrente de el estaban dos guardias del palacio, uno de ellos levanto el puñal que llevaba en la mano dispuesto a darle otro golpe, pero Bakura lo empujo lejos y tomo a Ryou en sus brazos.

Ryou no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, estaba algo nervioso incluso por un segundo sintió el dolor punzante de aquella daga que había herido a su antepasado, pero la bruja lo tranquilizo.

Es normal, que te duela al revivir esta momento, solo tranquilízate y el dolor pasara, Ryou hizo caso a lo que la bruja le dijo y trato de calamar sus nervios.

-que deberíamos hacer ahora?, a cual de los dos deberíamos matar?- pegunto uno de los guardias.

-nos dijeron que el ladrón era de cabellos alvinos y llevaba una capa roja, ¿no?, entonces no creo que nos hayamos equivocado al herir a esta chico, el de ser Bakura.

-y el otro tipo?

-debe ser uno de sus cómplices, da igual, lo mejor seria matarlo también.- ambos sacaron sus espadas, y para mala suerte ni Bakura no Ryou traían en ese momento alguna arma para defenderse.

-malditos sean!, grito Bakura lleno de rabia, pagaran por esto- dejo a Ryou en el suelo y se lanzo sobre los guardias.

-Bakura!.- se oyeron los gritos de los otros ladrones que ya llegaban al lugar, Ryou no les tomo importancia a los ladrones, estaba mas concentrado en observar a Bakura y a su antepasado, deseaba hacer algo, pero se sentía impotente al solo poder observar lo que sucedía.

Malik lanzo uno de sus cuchillos y le dio directo al guardia antes de este lograra herir a alguno de los dos alvinos, cayo muerto al instante. Malik estaba por lanzar otro de sus cuchillos cuando una lluvia de flechas cayo a pocos centímetros de ellos haciéndolos detenerse, al parecer no habían enviado solo a dos guardias, entonces aparecieron varios guardias que ya estaban con flechas y arcos listos para atacar, fueron rodeados casi al instante.

Ryou!, se escucho el grito desesperado de Bakura al ver que se había desmayado a causa de la perdida de sangre, rasgo un poco de tela de la capa para usarlo como torniquete, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su labor, fueron tomados por los guardias y todos fueron puestos en jaulas.

Luego de un poco de camino, Bakura comenzó a desesperarse, Ryou cada vez estaba pero, a pesar de haber podido contener un poco la hemorragia, estaba empezando a sudar y ya tenía fiebre.

Bakura comenzó a llorar desesperado, los ladrones le gritaban a los guardias que el era alguien inocente que lo ayudaran, pero estos no hacían caso a sus suplicas.

-Ba...kura – dijo Ryou con mucha dificultad cuando logro entre abrir los ojos.

-Ryou, Ryou tranquilo amor, solo resiste por favor, todo estará bien te lo prometo.

-no… ya es tarde, pero no importa… contigo pase los momentos mas felices de mi vida… te amo. – dicho esto Ryou cerro los ojos y entonces todos lo supieron Ryou había muerto.

Ryou lloraba desconsoladamente al haber visto algo así, pero su cara de desesperación cambio por una de sorpresa al oír lo que ella dijo.

-fuiste el primero de nosotros en morir.

-Notas Finales-

En el próximo cap ya se dará a conocer quien es ella, aunque con las pistas que he dejado creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta.


	20. Chapter 20

Ryou lloraba desconsoladamente al haber visto algo así, pero su cara de desesperación cambio por una de sorpresa al oír lo que ella dijo.

-fuiste el primero de nosotros en morir.

-q…que dices?

-es que aun no te das cuenta verdad?- se quito la capucha y entonces dejo ver su rostro, Ryou estaba pasmado.

-no eres nada curioso, verdad?, realmente me sorprendió que hasta ahora no hayas insistido en saber quien era yo.

-imposible, tu…eres!

-creo que es hora de presentarme formalmente, gusto en volver a verte Ryou, soy Kisara Ishtar

-Kisara Ishtar?

-bueno mi nombre real si es Kisara, pero en cuanto a lo de Ishtar ese apellido lo tome de Malik. En esa época nosotros vivíamos en un pueblo llamado Kul Elna, era un pueblo solo de ladrones.

-ladrones?

-si, aunque no todas las personas eran malas, pues si robaban era solo para sobrevivir. El día que el faraón destruyo la aldea por la creación de los artículos del milenio, los pocos sobrevivientes me culparon a mi, por mi color de piel y cabello, decían que era yo la que había traído la desgracia, tal vez porque en ese tiempo era raro ver a una persona que no fuera morena en Egipto, así que estuvieron a punto de matarme, si no fuera por que Yugi y Heba me ayudaron, ellos no se hubieran detenido hasta matarme.

Yugi y Heba me aceptaron con ellos, después encontramos a Malik quien ya conocía a Bakura desde algún tiempo atrás, así fue como nos hicimos una familia.

-bueno basta de hablar de esto, debemos ir al palacio del faraón.

-el palacio?

-si, tienes que saber que fue lo que ocurrió después que murieras.

Hubo un cambio de escena, de pronto ya estaban de nuevo en el palacio exactamente en la plaza principal, había mucha gente, al parecer todos lo aldeanos se habían reunido para observar el espectáculo.

-querido pueblo- hablaba Aknadin el padre de Seth- ante ustedes están los responsables de la muerte del faraón y de la destrucción del pueblo vecino que conocíamos como Kul Elna – la gente al oír esto empezó a abuchear y a maldecir a los ladrones, que yacían encadenados de manos y pies.

-eso es mentira!

-si, nosotros no hicimos algo así, el maldito faraón fue el culpable de lo sucedido en Kul Elna!

-como se atreven a negar lo que hicieron! bueno ya que el faraón ha muerto yo tomare el trono y me encargare de que todos ustedes reciban su merecido por cometer semejantes actos.

-como te atreves a acusarnos de algo tan atroz, ustedes la maldita familia real fueron los que destruyeron Kul Elna!

-aun se atreven a negarlo?, acaso olvidan esto?- dijo Aknadin mientras sacaba la sortija del milenio.

-te atreves a negarlo después de que encontramos esto entre tus posesiones, acaso no este uno de los objetos del faraón?- todos palidecieron, si bien era cierto que no habían tenido que ver con la destrucción de Kul Elna la sortija del milenio que Bakura tenia los delataba en cuanto a la muerte de *Akhenamkhanen*, y si el ahora faraón Aknadin decía que ellos eran culpables también de la matanza en el pueblo de ladrones, nadie les creería cuando dijeran que ellos no eran los culpables. Estaban perdidos.

Morían ese día, y no había nada que hacer al respecto, pero eso no es lo que mas los asustaba, pues solo podían pensar en la forma en que los príncipes, el capitán y el sacerdote, los observaban desde unos de los palcos del palacio de forma decepcionada, triste, se habían creído todo lo que Aknadin había dicho.

-lo he decidido!, todos ustedes morirán en la horca!- declaro Aknadin. Yugi y Heba solo se tomaron de la mano, Kisara abrazo a Malik, quien estaba temblando, en cuanto a Bakura, solo agacho su cabeza como aceptándolo, al menos así podría estar junto a Ryou.

-pero antes, pueblo mío, me parece que ustedes deberían encargarse de esos asesinos que fueron quienes les quitaron a su amado faraón – la gente comenzó celebrar semejante noticia y así comenzó una lluvia de piedras sobre los ladrones. En este punto Yami y Atem no pudieron seguir viendo eso, así que se apresuraron a dejar ese lugar, seguidos de Marik y Seth.

Los ladrones se sintieron a morir al ver que sus amados se habían ido de ahí, al parecer no les interesaba lo que les estaba pasando.

Se resignaron a morir, pero de pronto ya no sintieron mas golpes de piedras en lugar de eso lo que Yugi, Heba y Malik sintieron fue unos brazos que los protegían.

Levantaron la vista para encontrarse cada uno con su amado, pero se angustiaron al ver que ellos eran ahora los que recibían los golpes. Aunque no duraron mucho pues al ver que eran la familia real, los aldeanos habían cesado sus ataques.

-como se atreven!, será mejor que se detengan ahora mismo!- grito Atem

-pero que crees que estas haciendo mocoso!

-que no es obvio, no permitiré que sigan con esto, si ellos dicen que no lo hicieron entonces así es, no voy a permitir que se asesinen si piedad a unos inocentes!

-no puedo creerlo, pero bueno debí suponerlo antes – declaro Aknadin – todos ustedes también son unos traidores!, se supone que deben ser ustedes quienes se cobren con estos ladrones por la muerte de su padre, pero en lugar de eso los defienden!... – sonrió burlonamente – ahora entiendo, fueron ustedes quienes les dijeron a estos ladrones que asesinaran a mi hermano para que Atem pudiera tomar el trono, malditos sean!

-tanto Yami como Atem se habían quedado sin palabras, ¿Cómo era posible que el que los había conocido de toda la vida y que sabia cuanto amaban a su padre, podía inventar semejante cosa?

Para Aknadin todo esta saliendo mas que bien, no solo se desharía de los ladrones, y ahora muerto el faraón el podria tomar el trono, si no que también podría deshacerse de los príncipes ahí mismo.

-es mentira!, no puedes acusarnos de algo así!

-entonces por que defienden a los asesinos de su padre?

-porque ellos serán las personas con las que compartiremos nuestras vidas – dijo Yami cuando estaba por quitarle las cadenas a Yugi.

-Traidores! ¡así que Aknadin-sama tenia razón, ustedes también son culpables! ¡También deberían morir! – fue lo que empezaron a gritar los aldeanos.

-guardias acaben con ellos! – grito el ahora Faraón, cada uno solo apretó el abrazo hacia su pareja esperando lo que vendría.

Entonces una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos

Lo ultimo que escucharon fue el grito de la gente angustiada, Yugi que aun se mantenía un poco lucido volteo para encontrarse con la escena de Seth enterrando una pequeña daga directo en el cuello de Aknadin su padre, era la misma daga que le había quitado a Kisara aquella vez en su habitación, cuando todos habían salido del palco el había ido a buscar la daga, podría haber llevado otra arma pero esa podía esconderse bien por su tamaño y necesitaba llegar sin ser descubierto hasta donde estaba su padre.

Soltó el cuchillo y lo dejo caer al suelo, Aknadin cayó muerto al suelo, se acerco rápidamente hasta los ladrones y sus amigos, pero ya era demasiado tarde todos se habían muerto algunos porque las flechas les habían dado en puntos vitales, otros desangrados.

Angustiado tomo a Kisara entre sus brazos, por lo menos ella estaba despierta, la reviso y se percato de que no tenían heridas tan graves como para causarle la muerte, pues Bakura se había encargado de cubrirla cuando les flechas cayeron, la ayudo a levnatrse.

-tienes que irte

-pero tu?

-no te preocupes por eso ahora, me encargare de que logres irte de aquí, te prometo que -iré por ti.

-pero Seth!

-hazlo rápido, no hay tiempo.

-escuchen bien – ya que soy el único que queda ahora de la familia real yo m hare cargo, así que les ordeno que se hagan un lado, ella se ve en este momento, y cualquiera que intente algo lo pagara con su vida – ordeno Seth

Se levanto y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, comenzó a salir de ese lugar, Seth envió junto con ella a unos cuantos guardias para que se encargaran de que Kisara estuviera a salvo.

Sintió un fuerte golpe y una línea de sangre bajo desde su frente, lo hizo caer, pero ese no fue el único golpe luego de ese vinieron mas, muchos mas, no podía hacer nada aun estaba aturdido por el primer golpe, solo podía ver como su sangre seguía corriendo, hasta que ya no pudo mas y murió. Los enardecidos aldeanos se habían encargado de "hacerle pagar por su traición".

- y esa es la historia de tu pasado, el de Bakura y el ultimo faraón de Egipto…Ya es hora de regresar a casa Ryou.


	21. Chapter 21

Habían regresado, ahora estaban parados frente a la estación de trenes, ninguno de los dos decía algo, fue Ryou quien interrumpió el silencio cuando hizo una pregunta que hace rato necesitaba hacer, pero no se atrevía:

-y si todos murieron, entonces tu?, como es que estas aquí después de tanto , no lo entiendo.

-bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, yo fui la única que no murió en ese momento, bueno al menos no físicamente pues al perder a mi familia y amigos, a la persona que amaba, prácticamente estaba muerta en vida, ¿Qué paso conmigo después de eso y porque estoy aquí ahora?, pues lo que paso fue…

-estaba caminando lo mas rápido que podía a pesar de mis heridas y el sofocante sol, no se cuanto me tarde en llegar, pero m pareció una eternidad y fue de mucha suerte que los guardias me hayan dejado de seguir después de que saliera del pueblo, así pude ir de nuevo a la cueva, y ahí descansé un poco y pude tratar mis heridas.

Fue alrededor de una semana, lo que estuve descansando, luego de eso decidí regresar al pueblo, quería ver a Seth, necesitaba saber si el estaba bien y que había ocurrido después.

Pero cuando regrese, el pueblo estaba en el caos total, el país vecino había llegado para tomar el control de Egipto, algo no andaba bien ¿Cómo es que el ejercito de Faraón no estaba peleando? El enemigo ya tenia casi control total.

Me dirigí rápido al palacio y no podía creer lo que vi cuando llegue, aquel palacio que era el orgullo de todo el pueblo de Egipto estaba desolado, sus pisos brillantes y las bellas pinturas que adornaban sus paredes no estaban mas.

Comencé a caminar mas a prisa y mientras iba en busca de el, todo se volvía peor, las estatuas de Ra, los finos muebles, la joyería que se suponía que adornaba las puertas del lugar de descanso de los antiguos faraones, no quedaba nada.

En ese momento no supe que hacer, entonces el sonido de pasos uniformes y las trompetas se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar, fui hacia el balcón principal ahí pude ver al emperador de Roma.

-Yo Alejandro Magno declaro que al morir ya el último de los miembros de la familia real así también como la desaparición del consejo tomo posesión como el nuevo amo y señor de Egipto!

No supe que fue lo demás que siguió diciendo, deja de pensar en el momento en que escuche que todos los miembros de la familia real habían muerto, eso significaba que incluso Seth no estaba más.

Cuando pude levantarme decidí salir de ahí, ya no tenía razón para continuar en ese lugar, pero antes de irme escuche algunos gritos, Alejandro Magno parecía molesto por algo.

-como diablos es que no han logrado abrir la habitación donde están todos los escritos de los sacerdotes, será mejor que hagan algo al respecto si quieren seguir conservando sus cabezas!, quiero esos papiros en mis manos a mas tardar hoy ¿esta claro?

-si, su alteza.

La habitación donde están las memorias de los antiguos faraones y los escritos de los miembros de la corte, no han logrado abrirla?

Cuando Bakura consiguió los planos del palacio todos memorizamos los pasadizos y escondites, la razón por la que no podían ingresar en esa habitación era porque ese lugar estaba bajo la protección de los hechizos de los sacerdotes. Solo había tres formas de entrar en ese lugar sin necesidad de magia.

La entrada que estaba en la sala del trono, la otra en la sala donde se reunía el consejo y los sacerdotes, y la ultima en la habitación del faraón, tenia que tomar la segunda opción pues era obvio que la sala del trono y la habitación del rey eran lugares que aun estaban siendo vigilados.

Así que me escabullí hasta ahí, no tuve que buscar mucho para encontrar el túnel pues estaba debajo de uno de los libreros, ahí estaban las escaleras que me llevarían hasta la sala de los pergaminos.

Cuando llegue, por fortuna la habitación estaba intacta al parecer si era verdad eso de que no habían logrado entrar, así que sin perder tiempo comencé a revisar los papiros y para mi buena suerte estaban ordenados por tipos de hechizo y magias, pero tenia que darme prisa pues según lo que se oía detrás de esa puerta, habían mandado traer hechiceros desde roma.

Esa noche la pase en vela, aunque valió la pena porque esa noche encontré lo que nos regresaría todo lo que habíamos perdido.

-¿a que te refieres?

-después de tomar los papiros necesarios hui de Egipto y durante un tiempo me instale en América, así tuve tiempo suficiente para estudiar a fondo los hechizos inmortalidad, reencarnaciones, retención de almas, recuerdos perdidos esos eran solo algunos de los temas que habían escritos en esos pergaminos.

-inmortalidad?, entonces es de esa forma que tu…?

-exactamente.

-tiene esto algo que ver con que Akefia y Bakura sean personas distintas en esta época?

-si, así es…la razón por la que yo fui por esos papiros fue porque Bakura nos lo dijo en el momento en que habíamos sido tomados como prisioneros, que en ese lugar estaba nuestra salvación, y no se equivocó.

-fue alrededor de 1825 cuando encontré a Akefia en la Europa occidental al menos en apariencia pues no era necesario ser brujo o hechicero para darse cuenta que después de tanto tiempo el no tendría recuerdos de lo sucedido en aquel entonces, así que para cerciorarme que fuera el, use el hechizo de "memorias perdidas" y tal como lo imaginaba, era el.

-Una vez que sus memorias regresaron se convenció de que así como el, tu también podrías estar en alguna parte del mundo, así que decidió ir a buscarte. ¿Sabes que se con el hechizo correcto se puede determinar la cantidad de años que un alma residirá en un cuerpo?, según ese hechizo a Bakura le quedaban en ese entonces alrededor de 30 años, desafortunadamente yo no tenia idea de si existía algún hechizo para localizar personas o almas, así que no fui de mucha ayuda para el, poco después nos separamos, el se fue a recorrer el mundo con intención de encontrarte y yo fui en busca de algún hechizo que pudiera ayudar a Akefia a en su propósito, pero incluso hasta hace poco no había podido encontrarlo, realmente dude si en verdad existía algo así.

-Hacia 1855 ya cerca de cumplirse la fecha estipulada, me rencontré con Akefia, me lleve una sorpresa al verlo de nuevo, parecía cansado y sin ánimos de vivir, durante 30 años recorrió el mundo, te busco sin descanso, pero después de tanto Bakura llego a su limite y su razón de vivir comenzó a ya no ser tan importante. Aunque muy en el fondo, aun tenia la esperanza de volver a verte.

Supuse que al morir, Bakura perdería nuevamente sus recuerdos además de que yo no sabría en que momento volvería a encontrarlo, así que use uno de los hechizos prohibidos…

-hechizo prohibido?

-si, una separación de cuerpo y alma.

-¿lo quieres de regreso? entonces solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer.

-te refieres a…?

-si, revertiremos el hechizo!


	22. Chapter 22

-si, hay que revertir ese hechizo!

-estas diciendo que hay que unir el alma de Bakura al cuerpo de Akefia?

-como se supone que hare algo así?

-no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo, por ahora será mejor que regreses a casa, mañana lo haremos, para eso debes traer contigo a Akefia.

-pero, que pasara con el alma que ya tiene Akefia?

-creo que eso es bastante obvio…dos almas no pueden residir en un solo cuerpo una de ellas debe desaparecer.

-no puedes hablar enserio, no esperaras que yo haga algo así?

-no lo harás? ¿Entonces te rendirás tan fácilmente? Después de que su alma vago todo este tiempo, buscando por ti y cuando por fin logro encontrarte se aferro a lo más cercano que tenias.

-lo mas cercano?

-su alma te busco por tanto tiempo que cuando por fin te encontró, necesitaba un lugar en que residir, así que tomo el cuerpo de quien seria tu hermano gemelo, a pesar de que en esta vida al obtener un cuerpo propio el olvido todo su pasado y la historia que vivieron juntos, lo que no olvido fue el gran amor que te tenia pues esa era la razón de su existencia…desde el momento en que ustedes estaban apenas formándose, aunque ni el mismo lo recordara, ya te amaba…no olvides que tu has aceptado y el contrato esta hecho, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa, no es como si tuvieras opción. ¿o es acaso que en verdad no amabas a Bakura como decías y no estas dispuesto ha hacer esto para estar con el?

-te equivocas!...yo haría cualquier cosas por el.

-entonces ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?..Incluso si el ya tiene una vida hecha eso no debe importarte ahora, pues ya no queda tiempo, el limite de tiempo en que un alma puede ser retenida en el mundo de los vivos tiene limite, debes decidir ahora si dejas que su alama pase al otro mundo o la regresas porque si sigues reteniéndola su alma podría convertirse en espíritu errante.

-un…espíritu errante?

-si… regresa a casa por ahora, si deseas hacerlo, entonces ven junto con el a mi departamento.

Después de eso Ryou regreso a su casa donde su madre preocupada esperaba por el, le había costado un poco hacerla entender que no había sido nada grave, que solo había huido para estar un rato a solas.

Esa noche no durmió solo se la paso dando vueltas en la cama mientras pensaba solo en lo sucedido, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?

Esa mañana se levanto temprano después de haber pensado toda la noche había tomado una decisión, su madre aun dormía así que sin hacer mucho ruido se vistió, dejo una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina diciendo que solo iría a pasear un rato y salió de ahí.

Akefia aun estaba dormido, pero tuvo que levantarse al escuchar el insistente ruido del timbre, se levanto casi sin ánimos y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Ryou? – pregunto sorprendido.

-…hola Akefia – sonrió lo mejor que pudo –¿puedo pasar?

-si, claro adelante.

-perdona que haya venido tan temprano.

-no importa, tu puedes venir cuando y a la hora que quieras… ¿necesitas algo?

-bueno… yo quería saber si ¿quieres salir conmigo hoy? haremos lo que tu quieras.

Akefia se quedo sorprendido al escuchar eso, aunque le daba gusto jamás pensó que escucharía eso de los labios de Ryou.

-¿enserio?

-si, lo que tu quieras.

-si, solo espera unos minutos en lo que me visto, no tardo- Ryou solo asintió y se sentó en el sofá, mientras un apresurado Akefia revolvía todo su guardarropa.

Luego de unos minutos de espera ambos salieron y a petición de Akefia fueron a pasear a almorzar, para luego ir a caminar un rato por parque.

-como te sientes? – Ryou no esperaba que la fuera a hacer esa pregunta aun, así que sintió un nudo en su garganta y se quedo mudo, Akefia al ver la reacción del menor entendió que había metido la pata.

-lo siento… no quise decir eso, esta bien si no quieres hablar aun.

-no te disculpes, mejor sigamos.

-dime Akefia ¿hay algo que anhelas, algo que desees tener para sentirte completo?

-¿lo que deseo? ¿Porque preguntas eso?

-solo curiosidad.

-en realidad hay algo que hace años he querido tener, siempre he sentido como si algo me faltara, que mi razón de vivir era buscar ese algo, y cuando lo tuviera entonces podría ser feliz porque me sentiría completo y satisfecho con la vida…si te tuviera tan solo por un momento, entonces yo podría morir feliz y satisfecho de mi vida.

Ryou sonrió tristemente pues en el fondo, sabia que esa seria su respuesta.

-entiendo, si eso te molesta y también comprendo si tu no me amas, pero por lo menos permíteme estar a tu lado como el amigo que he sido hasta ahora.

-si ese es tu deseo, entonces yo lo cumpliré.

-¿Qué…dices? – se quedo atónito.

Ryou le extendió la mano a Akefia.

-ven…tenemos tantas cosas que hacer.

-Ryou pero tu, estas seguro de esto?

-ya te lo dije, yo te daré tu felicidad. – Akefia al oír esto tomo la mano que Ryou le ofrecía.

-¿a donde quieres ir ahora?

-quiero ir al mar.

-bien, entonces vamos al mar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar antes mencionado, ambos se sentaron en la arena a petición de Akefia Ryou estaba en el regazo del mayor, miraban en silencio el rojizo atardecer.

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, así que decidieron regresar.

Cuanto estaban por despedirse Akefia tomo del mentón al albino menor y tomo sus labios en un suave y cálido beso, por fin había probado esos frágiles pero apetitosos labios que tanto anhelaba, después lo abrazo amorosamente.

-Ryou son tan feliz, si este es un sueño no quiero despertar…por favor prométeme que no me dejaras, que te quedaras conmigo.

-si, te lo prometo.

Después de que la madre de Ryou le llamara para saber donde estaba y a que hora regresaría decidió irse a casa, claro que Akefia lo acompaño. Antes de que Ryou entrara se despidió del otro pero no sin antes hacerle una petición.

-Akefia vendrás mañana también verdad?

-si tu así lo quieres, entonces ten por seguro que aquí estaré mañana ¿deseas ir a algún parte?

-si.

-bien, entonces te veré mañana – lo besa y se va.

Mientras tanto alguien cerca de ahí, los observaba.

-¿así que esa es la decisión que Ryou tomo?

-no, aun no esta dicha la ultima palabra.

-entonces?

-solo espera un poco mas.

-bien, aunque no entiendo porque no se apresura, ya no queda mucho tiempo.

-vamos ya es tarde, y debemos regresar a casa.


	23. Chapter 23

Al día siguiente Ryou se despertó temprano luego de que esa noche tuviera que recibir una reprimenda de su madre por haber salido todo el día sin avisar.

Le costo bastante pero logro conseguir que su madre lo dejara salir nuevamente ese día, se vistió con la gabardina negra que Bakura solía usar y salió a tomar el tren, durante todo el camino solo estuvo pensando en lo mismo, estaba decidido, había tomado una decisión y nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. Y así que como había quedado con Akefia, ambos salieron de nuevo a pasear.

-¿hay algo que quieras hacer hoy?

-si lo hay, pero antes ¿no necesitas hacer algo, no tienes ningún asunto pendiente?

-no, ahora todo esta perfecto, si muriera ahora, moriría feliz.

-entiendo. – Ryou no hacia mucho caso a lo que Akefia decía pues estaba mas concentrado en observar la ropa que el moreno llevaba ese día, se parecía bastante a la que usaba Bakura Akefia.

-entonces, ¿deseas ir a alguna parte?

-bueno, había quedado de ir con una vieja amiga, espero que no te importe acompañarme - le sonríe amorosamente.

-por mi no hay problema, ¿vive lejos de aquí?

-no mucho.

-entonces vamos.

Después de un rato de caminar, por fin llegaron.

-es aquí – interrumpió Ryou, se acerco hasta la puerta y toco.

-hola! – dijo animosamente la chica que les abrió la puerta - estaba esperando por ti, querido Ryou, pero pasen por favor.

-entonces sabias que vendría, no?

-algo así… ¿y se puede saber quien es tu amigo? – Ryou la miro incrédulo, había que admitir que era muy buena actriz.

-el es Akefia, el es mi…

-entiendo, entiendo no digas mas, pero siéntense ¿desean algo de tomar?, preparare algo de te ¿Ryou por que no me ayudas?

-está bien - la siguió hasta la cocina donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

-entonces el hecho de que lo hayas traído supongo que has aceptado, no?

-…si.

-bien, entonces tenemos trabajo que hacer – se acerco hacia un estante lleno de frascos – ¿que prefieres que usemos, cloroformo?

-cloroformo, estas bromeando?

-esta bien, esta bien, usaremos algo mas discreto…mmm déjame ver, ya lo tengo usaremos esto! – toma un frasco lleno de una planta extraña.

-que es eso?

-escopolamina, no te preocupes solo lo adormecerá por un rato.

-estas segura?

-si, entonces manos a la obra.

El agua de la tetera ya estaba lista, así que tomo tres tazas y sirvió en ellas el tea, pero solo a una de ellas le mezclo la escopolamina, y fue esa la taza que le ofrecieron a Akefia.

El efecto fue realmente rápido, apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando Akefia comenzó a mostrar los síntomas de haber ingerido esa planta y antes de que lo hubiera imaginado sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y ya no tuvo control propio de su cuerpo.

-estas listo.

-si.

-espera un poco – dijo y se fue hacia otra habitación, cuando regreso en sus manos llevaba unos extraños objetos entre ellos una pirámide invertida, un collar, una balanza y el cetro del milenio, al igual que el cetro los otros objetos parecían estar hechos de oro puro.

Los coloco sobre le mesa de centro y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

-sujétalo y pase lo que pase no lo sueltes - ordeno Kisara, Ryou aunque un poco tenso asintió y procedió ha acomodarse de forma en que pudiera hacerlo sin problemas.

-liso.

-bien.

Después de la indicación de Ryou para continuar, Kisara comenzó a decir algo en una extraña lengua, pero Ryou pudo reconocer aquellas palabras tal vez por su antigua vida en Egipto, ese idioma era árabe, aunque no logro decir todo lo que decía, alcanzo a entender algunas palabras.

Kisara ya iba cerca de la mitad del hechizo cuando, de pronto Akefia abrió los ojos repentinamente, y casi al instante comenzó a temblar, pero los temblores fueron aumentando Akefia intento guiar su mano hasta su pecho pues parecía dolerle, de pronto los artículos sobre la mesa comenzaron a brillar y en el pecho de Akefia comenzó a aparecer una dorada luz en forma de circulo que comenzaba a tomar forma solida, Akefia intento levantarse abruptamente, pero Ryou lo sujetaba lo mas fuerte que podía para evitar que se moviera.

Aquella luz comenzaba a tomar una forma mas exacta parecía una extraña sortija con picos y al igual que los objetos en la mesa su centro estaba adornado con un ojo, luego de esto aquellos objetos sobre la mesa dejaron de brillar. Después de que aquel objeto termino de emanar del pecho del moreno, todo quedo en silencio, Akefia no parecía moverse.

-Kisara?- pregunto con su voz temblorosa.

-tranquilo, ahora veremos si en verdad funciono – Kisara tomo el objeto de sobre el pecho de Akefia y lo colgó en el cuello de Ryou.

Entonces Ryou fue rodeado por unos fuertes brazos.

-Akefia? – pregunto con voz entrecortada Ryou, pues creyó que no había dado resultado. Pero el mencionado no respondía nada, solo apretaba mas su agarre y sollozaba en sobre el hombro de Ryou.

-…Hikari..- los labios de Ryou temblaron al escuchar esa palabra, solo había una persona en el mundo que lo llamaba así, sus lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y pronuncio su nombre.

-Bak…ura-

-se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos para luego sonreír y abrazarse de nuevo, duraron así unos segundos hasta que Bakura paso su mano por detrás del cuello de Ryou y o acerco hacia el para besarlo.

Bakura estaba cubierto por algo de sudor después de lo sucedido, así que Ryou se quito la gabardina y se la coloco.

-bienvenido de vuelta, mi amado.

Bakura sonrió y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de Ryou. De pronto cientos de luces en color blanco y negro comenzaron a cubrir a Bakura, su cabello comenzó a crecer y aclararse un poco, cada uno de sus rasgos se fue haciendo mas definidos, los ojos que hasta ese momento eran violetas se convirtieron en unos hermosos ojos color como la miel y las manos morenas que sujetaban su rostro se volvieron blancas y mas delgadas casi como las suyas, cuando esto paso las luces se volvieron en color azul y verde.

Ryou comenzó a llorar más fuerte, cerró sus ojos y trato de limpiar sus lágrimas con sus puños.

-no llores mas mi niño. – Ryou al escuchar esa voz que creyó no volvería a oír se abrazo mas a el.

De pronto las luces comenzaron a aumentar y envolvieron a ambos, aparecieron luces de más colores y junto con ellas a sus pies cayeron un reloj de arena, unas extrañas cartas y la sortija se rompió de cordón que lo sostenía al cuello de Ryou y cayó junto a los otros objetos.

-bienvenido de nuevo Akefia Bakura- interrumpió Kisara.

-Kisara! – grito Bakura.

-vamos, vamos no te enojes, al final las cosas salieron bien, dijo tratando de calmar la furia de Bakura.

-que es esto? – pregunto Ryou al momento de recoger lo que yacía en el suelo.

-oh, así que ustedes recibieron eso?...el reloj de arena representa el tiempo que permanecerán en este mundo juntos, la sortija del milenio es el objeto que logro que ambos pudieron reunirse y en cuanto a las cartas por lo que puedo ver son cartas de monstruos y hechizos.

-que?

-el que hayan obtenido estas cartas es significado de que ambos ahora son poseedores de magia en otras palabras quiero decir que ambos son hechiceros, ustedes no son mas humanos, es el precio que pagaron por haber llevado acabo ese ritual, lo pagaron con su humanidad.

-Bakura tienes tus recuerdos del antiguo Egipto?

-si, y ahora que estamos de nuevo juntos te prometo que no volveré olvidar todos los maravillosos momentos que he vivido contigo.

Después de despedirse y agradecer a Kisara por haber hecho que pudieran reunirse nuevamente, salieron de ahí.

Hacia bastante frio, tanto que los copos de nieve comenzaron a bajar lentamente, Bakura tomo la mano de Ryou y lo jalo para indicarle que debían irse rápido pues Bakura no quería que su niño enfermera, se disponía a seguir a Bakura pero sintió como era tomado de la otra mano, se giro para ver quien era y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Akefia tomando su mano, le sonría y lo miraba con amor, Ryou entendió que no lo odiaba por lo sucedido así que Ryou correspondió el agarre y camino tomado de las manos de ambos.

No puedo evitar derramar las lágrimas cuando sintió que el agarre de la mano de Akefia desaparecía no volteo pues no quería ver que aquel que había sido su mas grande amigo se había ido para siempre..

-Ryou, no llores – hablo Bakura al tomarlo del mentón, no tienes que extrañarlo pues recuerda que solo regreso a mi, aun tienes a tu mejor amigo a tu lado.

Regresaron al departamento de Akefia pues aun no sabían como le dirían a su madre que Bakura estaba de regreso.

Llamo por teléfono a casa, para avisar que era tarde para regresar y que pasaría la noche en casa de Akefia.

Esa noche volvieron a entregarse el uno al otro, demostrándose en cada toque, en cada caricia cuanto era que se amaban, esa noche dieron lo mejor de si para hacer que el otro lo disfrutara y se sintiera amado, llegando juntos a la culminación del placer gritando el nombre del otro, y por lo que resto de la noche hicieron el amor de mil y un maneras.

**4 meses después **

Era temprano en la mañana, ese día se cumplía 1 mes de la muerte de su madre, ambos salieron temprano a visitar su tumba, de camino al cementerio caminaron un poco por la ciudad observando el paisaje.

Rezaron un poco y le hicieron compañía por un rato, después de dejar limpia la lapida, Ryou hizo uso de lo poco que había logrado manejar de magia y cubrió la lapida de crisantemos blanco, que eran las favoritas de su madre.

-un pequeño regalo para ti madre.

-oye no, no eres el único que puede quedar bien con mama, además eso es de principiantes solo espera a ver lo que yo hare – dijo Bakura para luego tapar los ojos, no paso mucho antes de que Bakura destapara los ojos de Ryou y este al abrirlos se quedo maravillado.

Todo alrededor de ellos estaba cubierto de flores, del lado de Ryou los crisantemos y del lado de Bakura todo estaba lleno de rosas rojas.

-Bakura eso es increíble – dijo Ryou que aun seguía anonadado por la hermosa vista.

-si, pero será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien vea esto y tengamos que dar explicaciones.

-tienes razón, además tengo que terminar mis muñecos. A Bakura se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de días antes cuando estaba sentado en el kotatsu debido a que por ser pleno invierno hacia bastante frio, mientras observaba el mejor programa de comedia de Syrus Trusdale y Jaden Yuki.

- Ryou ven aquí, siéntate conmigo – pero el mencionado no le hizo caso pues estaba más entretenido en pintar sus títeres de dedos.

-¿aun sigues con eso de los títeres? creí que ya los habías dejado

-no, me faltan algunos detalles, además falta terminar el mas importante de todos.

-de que hablas?

-tiempo sin vernos.

-esa voz, no puede ser!... ¿Kisara?

-me alegra saber que no se han olvidado de mi.

-que haces aquí?

-he venido por ustedes.

-porque?

-ellos están ansiosos por verlos.

-ellos?

-no hagan preguntas, solo caminen ^^. – no hicieron mas preguntas y solo se limitaron a seguir a Kisara.

-hemos llegado!

-¿aquí?, ¿estas segura? – peguntaron al haber legado a una lujosa y enorme casa.

-claro, como podría olvidar donde vive mi futuro esposo.

-¿futuro esposo?

Kisara abrió la puerta y se pudo observar la magnificencia del lugar, un brillante piso de cuadros negros y blancos a sus costados enormes puertas de madera y frente a ellos unas largas escaleras que daban hacia el segundo piso.

Estaban tan absortos observando el lugar que no escucharon los pasos que se acercaban a ellos.

Fueron sacos de sus pensamientos al sentir que eran abrazados por alguien, cada uno se giro para ver quien era.

Sus ojos se quedaron totalmente abiertos al darse cuenta de quienes eran.

-impo…sible- dijo Ryou casi en un susurro.

- no saben cuanto deseábamos verlos. – dijeron Yami y Yugi.

-solo faltaban ustedes – dijeron Atem y Heba

-después de tanto, por fin estamos juntos – ahora eran Marik y Malik los que hablaban.

Fueron varios los que derramaron lágrimas de felicidad.

-pero como es que también están aquí?

-de la misma forma que ustedes – contesto Seth o mas bien ahora llamado Seto.

-fuiste tu Kisara?

- no me subestimes pequeño Ryou.

-gracias Kisara.

-no es nada - lo abrazo y se acerco a su oído para preguntarle: ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Bakura?

-¿Cómo es que tu?

-no lo olvides, soy una bruja, aunque si te digo la verdad, no eres el único en ese estado aunque como podrás ver ningún se ha dado cuenta aun.

-es hora de comer!

-si!

Así se fue la tarde ente risas y unas cuantas peleas al recordar el pasado.

Era ya un poco tarde cuando regresaron a casa, Ryou se dirigió hacia la mesa donde tenía sus títeres de dedos, tomo tres de ellos y se fue a sentar junto a Bakura.

Ryou se coloco el títere de Bakura en el dedo índice y su propio títere se lo coloco en el dedo anular..

Ryou tomo el tercer títere era un muñequito de bebe cubierto con una frazada color verde y con cabello blanco, sus ojos no se podían ver pues tenia carita de dormido, lo coloco sobre su dedo medio, Bakura miraba un poco extrañado las acciones de Ryou fue hasta que se coloco el ultimo muñeco que decidió preguntar.

-Ryou que estas…– fue callado por las acciones de Ryou quien tomo la mano de Bakura y la llevo hasta su vientre, el alvino mayor entonces entendió.

-Ryou estas?

-si, Bakura tendremos un bebe.

-oh, Ryou te amo tanto – lo abraza.

-pero al parecer no somos los únicos.

-que?

-Kisara me lo dijo, por lo menos uno de los chicos también.

-eso es maravilloso, no solo seremos padres si no también tíos.

-si, ahora si, la familia estará completa.

8 meses después se llevaron una hermosa sorpresa pues habían decidido no saber el sexo del bebe hasta que naciera. Era muy parecido a Akefia con su piel igual de morena pero con los ojos de Bakura y el carácter sumiso y gentil de Ryou.

Malik y Marik también tuvieron una hermosa niña que muy parecida a Malik solo que con ojos azules como los de la que fuera su hermana en el antiguo Egipto.

Yami y Yugi tuvieron un niño que era la copia de Yugi solo que con los ojos de rubí como los de Yami.

Y en cuanto a Atem y Heba tuvieron unas hermosas gemelas muy parecidas a Atem pero una había heredado el carácter de Heba y la otra el de Atem.

Aunque claro que esos pequeños fueron solo los primeros de los que cada pareja tendría, pues no perdían el tiempo.

FIN.


End file.
